Destinies are Troublesome Things
by GoldJinx170
Summary: Everything is in place. The Earth is waiting. Arthur sits upon the throne of Camelot. The one thing stopping the time of Albion dawning? Merlin doesn't feel ready to reveal his secrets. How long will Magic wait for him? Merlin needs to reveal his magic, before his magic reveals itself. Spoilers for all series, cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1- **Destinies are Troublesome Things

"Prat"

"Idiot"  
The two men glared at each other from across the room. Between them lay several cushions, which had been lobbed in the general direction of the scrawny servant who was now cowering under the table. Arthur folded his arms and glared harder. This provoked a stifled giggle from the long forgotten onlooker in the corner. Arthur then turned his not-so-very-steely glare on his wife, who produced another, slightly less stifled giggle.

"Gunivere," Arthur began darkly, "if there's something you'd like to say…"

"No no, don't mind me…" Gwen giggled. Arthur's glare became more threatening, "Well, I might just like to mention that the doors are open…"

There was a loud snort from the corridor, and the sound of several sets of quickly retreating footsteps. Arthur turned to Merlin and rolled his eyes.

" What!" Was Merlin's indignant response, "You can't seriously be suggesting I left the doors open on purpose! Arthur! What do you take me for!?" There was a mischievous glint in Merlin eye, provoking an immediate response from Arthur, who had just finished checking for any lingering servants to swear to secrecy over the new hole in his belt,

"I take you for a person who just _loves_ cleaning out my stables, and as I'm such a _kind, fair, noble _King, I'm going to let you do just that! Off you pop!" Arthur grinned cheerfully as Merlin stalked out of the room, giving the King the evils over his shoulder.

By this point, Gwen had regained her composure and glared at the King, before resuming searching through her wardrobe.

"What!" said Arthur, imitating Merlin.

"That was unfair Arthur, you know he was only joking when he called you fat." A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, but it quickly vanished.

"I know, I know, and he knows that I'm just joking when I send him to do the stables!" Arthur finished triumphantly, with the heir of a toddler having just succeeded to count to ten.

"I'm not sure Merlin sees it that way" Gwen replied coldly

Arthur could feel a guilt trip coming on, and so quickly changed the subject

"Are you coming to the meeting tonight?" The Queen shut the wardrobe door with far more force than was really needed and gave him a look which clearly said 'I know exactly what you are doing and I don't like it', but she chose not to pursue the subject of Merlin and replied "Possibly," she paused and then grinned, "If you're on you're best behaviour"

Arthur smiled thankfully back at her and pulled her into a kiss.

The Round Table meeting had finished, and all its members (not including Merlin, who was serving) were enjoying a feast. After a drunken Arthur had finished a joyful duet with Gwaine- Merlin had no idea where the noblemen had learnt a song like that-, Merlin became uneasy. The air in the room began to stir, although no one else seemed to notice. He continued to pour wine into Arthur's overfull goblet, assuming it was just a draught. A significant breeze began to blow, and heads started to turn towards the King. The Queen began to gather her shawl around her, and unconsciously shifted closer to Arthur. A large gust, and the knights began to draw their swords, Arthur at their head, suddenly alert once more. Soon great gusts began to force them to take cover; they could hear the guards banging on the outside of the door, trying to reach the occupants inside. A whirlwind erupted just in front of the table, and began to blow fiercer and faster, Merlin tried to watch but he soon became too dizzy to focus, and suddenly, as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Before them stood a girl. She had long, flowing dark black hair, falling into her piercing blue eyes. A soft smile settled itself on her rose lips as she held her arm out in front of her. She was eerily beautiful with her perfect, olive complexion and her flowing dress swirling up dust on the floor. The Round Table stared at her, transfixed. Arthur was the first to move. He strode forwards, and levelled his sword at her throat. She did not back away, but merely smiled. Her blue eyes flashed gold, and Arthur's sword vanished. He turned to Gwaine, reaching out to take his, but turned back to face the woman still unarmed. There wasn't a single weapon in the room.

"I mean you no harm,"

Her dancing, singsong voice was soft, and yet everyone could hear her perfectly well. Merlin tensed his magic, letting it flow beneath the surface, but he did not let it loose. One thing Merlin had learnt over the years was that there was no need to rush with magic. You had to trust and wait.

Arthur spoke, his loud clear voice echoing around the room, "Who are you, Sorceress?"

Although the words were not directed at him, the malice in Arthur's voice still hurt Merlin. He kept his face a mask, letting no emotion seep through. Giaus spared Merlin a sympathetic glance, but nothing more.

The visitor spoke again, "I mean you no harm, and I would thank you to return the favour." Her voice was a little more pushing this time. Suddenly, all the Knights crashed back into their seats and fell silent. From Arthur's expression, Merlin could guess that this was not his preferred way to face an unknown threat, but that he didn't have much choice in the matter. In any other situation it would have been funny. She spoke again,

"I am Destiny's messenger. I have always been, and I always will be. I carry messages between Earth and Albion, the land of the dead. I come with a message for Emrys." There was a heavy silence at this statement. Some looked confused, others wary. "Magic wishes him to know this: everything is in place, the Earth is waiting. He has one year to fulfil his Destiny, or his Magic will take over. She will reveal his secret to those whom he guards it most carefully from. He has 3 choices. He can reveal himself to the King now, and face the consequences. He can try and prepare him for Magic's revelation of all his secrets, and hope he can do enough. Or, he can let Destiny take over. We are waiting, Emrys."

She paused and stopped addressing the whole room and turned instead to Arthur, who seemed to be just as confused as the rest of the Round Table.

"Arthur, my King," she whispered in her singsong voice, "You can search for Emrys, if you wish. If you can find him, then Magic will let you take over from there. Good luck. Good luck and may the Gods be with you, Arthur Pendragon."

And with that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who favourited and alerted, it means a lot! And also thank you to the three reviewers, **tehcharissard**, **Josh4eva3 **and **Flyaway213**. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Merlin. That applies to all chapters :)

I should probably say that this story is set after S4 so spoilers for every series

Chapter two

_She paused and stopped addressing the whole room and turned instead to Arthur, who seemed to be just as confused as the rest of the Round Table._

_"Arthur, my King," she whispered in her singsong voice, "You can search for Emrys, if you wish. If you can find him, then Magic will let you take over from there. Good luck. Good luck and may the Gods be with you, Arthur Pendragon."_

_And with that, she was gone_

Merlin pulled in a shaky breath. His knuckles where white threatening to burst out of his skin. He could vaguely hear Arthur trying to be a King, discussing tactics on how to recapture the messenger, but he barely listen. Arthur said something firmly and chairs began to squeak against the cold stone floor. He was jerked back to the present by Giaus's gentle arm on his shoulder, pulling him up out of his seat. He shook of the guiding hand and stormed back to their chambers. He was angry now. The messenger's words were beginning to sink in, and one thought was consuming him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he ended up with magic, with the constant threat of a death penalty hanging over his head, and it wasn't fair that now, after so many years of dodging into doorways, the five years of lies, of deceit, that he should be forced into doing something that people didn't seem to understand was going to take time! He couldn't just flounce up to Arthur and tell him. Merlin let out a hysterical laugh as he imagined the scene: Hello Arthur! Did I ever, mention I was a sorcerer? No? You're going to have to have me executed? Well that's a shame! Just as I thought we were starting to become _friends!_ Merlin started to pace round and round the chamber. He hadn't _asked _for this! He didn't want this magic! He started to fling things around the room by magic, spinning them faster, faster, faster. He threw a pot in the direction of the door. Gwaine ducked out the way and stared open mouthed at Merlin.

Gwaine continued to stare at Merlin with a bemused expression on his face.

"Hello Merlin." he said cautiously. Merlin raised a hand watchfully and Gwaine tensed. "Merlin?" he said, starting to back towards the door.

Merlin's eyes glowed as he slammed the exit and glared at Gwaine. He pulled the lock across swiftly and sharply, causing an audible groan from the abused bolt.

Slowly, his eyes faded back to clear blue and he realised what he had just done.

He started to gabble "That, what you saw, that wasn't anything, was a trick Giaus-" he started to get desperate, "please, I haven't done anything with it, I only helped Arthur, Arthur doesn't know yet, please don't tell him- anyone-"

"Why would I do that?" Gwaine cut in, genuinely confused.

"Because even as we speak you're breaking the law by harbouring a sorcerer."

"Yeah, but it wasn't like I didn't already know."

Merlin's eyes shot up at this latest bit of news

"What the heck are you talking about, you didn't know… none of you knew, no one knew! I would be dead by now if you knew!"

Gwaine laughed. He cleared a space on Giaus's overfull table and plonked himself down before grinning at Merlin,

"Plates throwing themselves, mystery disappearances of unbeatable threats, strange conversations with Lancelot in the middle of the night, little men at bridges saying we needed magic to complete the quest, not to mention all the times you've wondered into the heart of a raging battle with nothing to protect y'self only to appear again, completely fine… yeah I knew Merlin"

"All that time… all that time and you said nothing to anyone?" Merlin grew suspicious, looking at Gwaine through narrowed eyebrows.

"Nope," Gwaine said cheerfully grinning, "Not a soul."

Merlin looked at Gwaine, "And it's going to stay that way"

"Yes" Gwaine said simply, and the guffawed "I still can't believe Arthur hasn't got there yet…" the two men smiled

"He's such a-"

"Prat" Gwaine interrupted

"I was more thinking Dollop head but Prat works too." Merlin grinned, and then frowned again, "Why were you here in the first place?"

"Well, as you're all Magicy I thought I might ask if you're just as confused as we are. Of course, now I don't have to pretend I have no idea about you." Gwaine's grin widened, "Think I did a pretty nice job actually, making sure you didn't know that I knew about you."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Merlin was still treading carefully, and was mentally going through what he couldn't tell Gwaine, whilst trying to look like he didn't have a care in the world.

"You didn't want me to know" Gwaine said simply, "I didn't want you to," he gestured at the bolted door, "overreact."

Merlin walked over to the door to unlock it by hand. He grabbed the bolt, and hissed as it burnt his fingers. The door would have to wait. He didn't remember trying to make it hot…

He sighed and turned back to Gwaine, realising that he hadn't answered his question. He paused before he spoke:

"I'm just as confused as you are," he lied, "I've never heard of this… Emrys, but I hope for his sake that Arthur can't find him."

Gwaine smile sank a little, "Well, if you do find him, I'd warn him to get moving. Arthur's on the warpath." He heaved himself up off the table and headed for the door. "Keep your head down, Merlin" he said over his shoulder as he used his sleeve to open the door and left, smiling at Giaus, who had only just arrived, on his way out.

Merlin sank into Gwaine's spot on the table and dropped his head into his hands, groaning. He felt Giaus's warm hand rest on his shoulder. They stayed like this for several minuets until Giaus broke the silence.

"What are you going to do, Merlin?"

"I don't know." Came the reply

"Well to start with you need to choose, don't you." Came Giaus's gentle voice

"Yes, but what do those choices even _mean!_" Merlin said angrily, "How can I reveal my magic to Arthur, why do I have to? My magic may not truly be mine but surely my life is! Why can I not wait until, until I know the time is right1? Why do I only have those three choices to choose from? Why can't I just not reveal my magic at all? _Why _Giaus?"

"We may never know Merlin, but right now you need to stop moping and start thinking!" Giaus's gentle voice was gone and he meant business

Merlin glared up at Giaus, and looked like he was about to retaliate, but then thought better of it. He sat up and stretched his weary frame.

"Ok, ok." Merlin sighed like an old man, itching for sleep after his many years of life, "So which do I choose? How do I decide?"

"I'm afraid I cannot help you Merlin. This decision is yours. I will leave you in peace." Giaus strode out of the room, with Merlin staring disbelievingly at his mentors back. Where was Giaus going? How could he leave him, now of all times? He made to go after Giaus, striding over to the door and taking the spiral stairs two at a time. When he reached the top however, he found the corridor deserted, and having no idea where Giaus might have gone was forced to return to his chambers.

He began to think. For hours upon hours he thought. His mind overturned every possibility, every possible reaction of Arthur's until he came to the best choice he could think of. He could hear the King shouting for him somewhere in the castle, and so went to face his choice, and his fate.

**A/N: **There is going to be more to Giaus, honestly. Did I get Gwaine right? Should I carry on?

PS. You see that little button just there? The review one? It's feeling lonely, it wants someone to click it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm sooo sorry about how late this is… I don't have an excuse apart from

laziness… thank you for all your fantabulous reviews! Please tell me if I'm doing this wrong and if you want me to carry on GJ

He began to think. For hours upon hours he thought. His mind overturned every possibility, every possible reaction of Arthur's until he came to the best choice he could think of. He could hear the King shouting for him somewhere in the castle, and so went to face his choice, and his fate.

Merlin rounded a corner and mock bowed to Arthur, determinedly plastering an ear-to-ear smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yes, your royal Pratliness?" he questioned.

"Merlin this is no time to be making jokes!" Arthur screeched at him.

"Ah but Sire! I know how much you love our little pranks!"

"Merlin, do you even know what's going on?" Arthur was on the verge of shaking Merlin, hard.

"Yes Sire, a messenger came and told us… a message." Merlin decided that it was best not to seem too interested on the subject of the messenger, that was, if he was going to follow through with his plan, which was looking less and less appealing by the second…

"Merlin!" Arthur turned and banged his head against the stone wall, "Where have you been for the last three hours? The messenger is the least of our worries." Merlin opened his mouth to protest that a messenger telling them of Emrys' imminent doom was not to be taken lightly, but was quickly cut across, "Well, never mind that now - we have to start preparing!"

"For what?"

"For Morgana, you fool! She's coming! We've a day at best!"

"Whaa—"

"Merlin, as much as I'd like to stand around and gawp with you, we need to move!"

It was all happening too quickly. Morgana. Back. Messenger. It was all too quick. It shouldn't be happening this fast.

Fingers snapped in front of Merlin's face.

"Come _on_, Merlin!"

"Fast…" Merlin was muttering under his breath, "Fast… Morgana…"

This changed everything, and already a plan was forming in Merlin's head. He didn't need to be _fast_… he needed to be slow… slow until Arthur noticed… Arthur!

Merlin's eyes clicked back into focus in time to watch a frustrated (to say the very least) King striding off down the corridor, pausing only to turn and glare at a passing servant, who shrank back against the wall, unaware that his only fault was to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Merlin had Morgana to thank for the fact that Arthur didn't have nearly enough time on his hands to have his servant thrown in the stocks. Merlin was annoyed at the fact that he disliked having Morgana to thank for anything.

Merlin leant back against the cold stone wall, closing his eyes and enjoying letting himself step away from his worries for a moment. His previous plan wasn't working. He'd been intending to make Arthur guess. Merlin wasn't going to tell him. He was certain of that. His plan had been to make Arthur guess, before 'Destiny day', which is what Merlin had now started referring to it as in his head, because he therefore wasn't bending to Destiny's wishes. He wanted to leave the situation with his pride intact. But now… Merlin very much doubted that Arthur could take the strain if Merlin turned out to be a sorcerer… an _enemy…_

He couldn't drop this straight on Arthur. Merlin was sure that the still young King couldn't cope with the stress of the situation if he did. Merlin was the only one Arthur trusted… he very much doubted that Arthur would have the courage to accuse him of magic… Arthur would want everything to stay as it had been… for nothing to change… He would need as much time as possible to accept him for who he was…

Merlin half laughed at himself. What was he doing? Attempting to make assumptions in a situation that he would never be able to understand from the young king's point of view. He could only guess at the feelings of the other man… for once Merlin felt almost well off, he didn't have to worry about others having magic. Well that wasn't strictly true, Merlin thought, his mind turning to the issue of Morgana. He had to use her. He had to make Arthur understand, see clearer than ever before that magic was good… turn the situation to his favour… and then he had to make it obvious to the King who he was, he had to be slow, too slow for the guards, slower to check that all backs were turned… slow until Arthur noticed.

This was his plan. Merlin could see loopholes and flaws all over the place, he could see how easily it could fail, but that was the point… he _had_ to make Arthur see, if the plan failed, and he was revealed, it didn't matter! But how could he put it into action… he had to face Morgana, so he might as well do it in the battle that was sure to come soon enough… show Arthur his magic and not his face… a cloak? Could he do all this from under a hood until the time was right? A hard, cold lump settled in the base of Merlin's stomach. What had happened to the _boy_ from Ealdor that had pushed Arthur out the way off a flying dagger? Where had the innocence of childhood gone?

Merlin shook himself. He couldn't afford to be sentimental, not right now. He straightened up, and followed the long-gone King to face the unknown and the uncertain. What's new, Merlin thought dryly as he set off along the cold, grey corridors of the palace.

One day later

Arthur stepped out on to the deserted battlements. He could feel the tension mounting in the castle, the sickening heavy silence that always preceded the cries of the wounded, as he watched the seething black mass of Morgana's rebel army grow ever closer. The sun could not warm the young man, as he worried for those he cared for. Gaius, Gwen, Merlin… Merlin? He should be here… probably just late, as usual, Arthur decided. Maybe he was just helping Gaius. Yes, that must be it. He would be helping the physician prepare for the casualties that would soon be arriving in their masses. Grimacing slightly at that sobering thought, Arthur turned his thoughts back his own preparations. With a last look at the approaching army, the King left the battlements to gather the Knights of the Round Table.

All the knights gazed expectantly at the King. Arthur opened his mouth, quickly sifting through all the things he needed to say, the inspiring speech, final instructions and encouragement. He then realised that he could think of nothing. What could ready them for an impossible enemy? The one unbeatable foe? A slightly awkward silence fell. Arthur realised he was standing with his mouth open, and quickly shut it and swallowed.

"Err…For Camelot!" he cried half-heartedly. Before raising his sword, in what was meant to be an _epic _and _awe-inspiring_ gesture of encouragement, readying his men for the fight. He was greeted by silence.

Leon, sensing the distress of his King, came to the rescue: "FOR CAMELOT!" he yelled, enthusiastically thrusting his sword into the air to join Arthur's.

"For Camelot!" the cry echoed through the castle, as the knights joined, shouting as if it would somehow help them survive the oncoming battle.

Arthur grinned thankfully at Leon, but quickly arranged his face back into a Kingly expression. It struck him that it was unfair that Leon could enthuse the Army in this way when he couldn't, but consoled himself with the thought that he hadn't really been trying, and that when it mattered he could lead the men, before quickly realising that it mattered _now_ and he had failed. Miserably.

A loud bang shook Arthur to his senses.

She had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thankyou to the three (:L) reviewers. They really helped me to get this up so soon :)

Please tell me if I'm taking this too fast. Also, extra special thanks to Wildchild17 for beatering for me and pointing out that I spelt the _title _wrong (*heasd desk/facepalm*) I tried to put this on the last chapter but she took it down...? Anyway, check out her ace stories :) GJ

_Arthur grinned thankfully at Leon, but quickly arranged his face back into a Kingly expression. It struck him that it was unfair that Leon could enthuse the Army in this way when he couldn't, but consoled himself with the thought that he hadn't really been trying, and that when it mattered he could lead the men, before quickly realising that it mattered now and he had failed. Miserably._

_A loud bang shook Arthur to his senses. _

_She had arrived. _

For a fraction of a second Merlin tried to believe that he didn't have to do this. He didn't have to go out there and face _her_. His one true rival. His one true enemy. His one true foe. The only one with power that even came close to what he had running through his veins. He picked up the deep hooded cloak he had come across on one of his many trips around the castle and fastened it tightly about his neck. He glanced round the chamber, and thought of Gaius, down in the infirmary. The old man had been brisk and unhelpful towards Merlin in the past few hours, giving him no advice. He didn't like the way Gaius was being, but put it down to the stress of preparing for hundreds of casualties. He sighed and flipped up the hood of the dark blue cloak, casting shadows across his face, obscuring in completely from view. He pulled himself up to his full height and strode towards the door.

As it banged shut, a sour faced Gaius emerged from the darkness of a corner, and glared at the spot his nephew had just vacated. He too straightened up, and strode towards the door.

"BACK, BACK, BACK!" Arthur was bellowing orders at his Knights who, gladly accepted, and sprinted to the relative safety of the main castle and courtyard, the only area of the city not yet to have been breached by Morgana and her Army. The portcullis juddered into place and the doors banged shut, closing in the faces of the enemy as they were swung shut just in time. Morgana's power had grown. Not just a little, she was… impossible. The amount of power she wielded was enough to shatter walls (as she had demonstrated earlier) and more importantly, decimate men. Arthur began to yell at what was left of his Army, trying to get them back into formation, before the already groaning doors gave way. Row upon row of blood-stained men valiantly staggered back into lines, swords raised, listening in fear to the baying of the oncoming hoard. Suddenly there was silence. Silence was more terrifying than the battle cries. Silence meant uncertainty of what was coming. Arthur steadied himself, waiting for the charge of thousands of soldiers, sorcerers and men alike.

What came was worse.

Slowly the door creaked open. A single figure stepped through the mighty oak doors, echoing grace and power. She strode with elegance towards the King and stopped, gazing at him like a child might admire a caged animal in a zoo, before smiling, a cold and sinister smile. Morgana Pendragon walked with ease up to the great warrior and stroked a single finger down one side of his face, never once breaking eye contact. Arthur's only response was to tense slightly and return her gaze.

Morgana raised her arms out to either side of her and shut her eyes. When she opened them again they were glowing a deep, pure gold. The knights began to shout. They staggered backwards onto one another, each row slowly crumbling and melting into the walls, falling over each other, pressing against each other, the first row helplessly crushing those behind them back so they couldn't move, until Arthur was alone stood in a ring of fiery red cloaks, leaving gaps only by the entrance to the courtyard and to the main castle. There was utter silence. Arthur did not break eye contact with his sister as she did this. It was only another second before Morgana acted again. She flicked a hand behind her in some sort of signal, and two men dressed in simple black cloaks darted across the courtyard and into the castle. Arthur turned to attempt to stop them, and found he couldn't he couldn't move from where he stood, his feet pinned to the ground. He frantically tried to move his feet, attempting to wrench them off the ground, but found he couldn't. Morgana's smile grew wider as she watched Arthur's futile attempts to get to her, to the castle, to _anyone_. She could see how weak he felt on his own. He had become too reliant on others, she thought, and it was his downfall. He was too trusting, and too kind-hearted. Too easy to hurt.

Arthur attempted to look over his shoulder, twisting his body round as the two black cloaked men returned. What he saw stopped his heart.

Guinevere was being dragged along by the two men, struggling against them for all she was worth. Her usually neat hair was spread wildly over her shoulders, falling into her eyes as she was thrown into the dust at Morgana's feet. Immediately she struggled to her feet and stepped quickly back into Arthur's arms. He kissed her forehead and pushed her back behind him, separating her from Morgana.

"What do you want from her?"

Arthur's voice was steady and calm. To all watching, the Royal blood inside the man in front of them was clear. He spoke like a King.

"And so the Warrior speak," came Morgana's hissing reply

* * *

The Knights were not the only observers of the exchange between the two Pendragons. Merlin clicked the window shut and stepped back from it. He had to act. He had to act _now._ He had to go, before it was too late. He began to run through the castle, muttering a last-minute spell to change his voice, taking the biggest corridors, the most crowded paths, and so many people saw the cloaked man and wondered at who he was, and yet none thought to try and stop him.

While Merlin ran, Morgana talked

* * *

"What do I want with her Arthur? Come on, it's not that hard to guess, is it?" Morgana tipped her head on one side and pouted at the King. "I want her because she's Queen. I want her because she's yours. I want her here, now, because she's still alive and because _you_ s_till love her_!" Morgana spat out the last four words with as much venom and contempt as she could muster.

Arthur wasn't beaten yet. He had one last hope. It was nothing more than a hope, but it was something. His last stand, his last chance…

"What about – what about Emrys?"

A shadow cast across Morgana's eyes at the mention of her rival, but it was gone to quickly for anyone to see. She threw back her head and laughed, but even Arthur could hear the fear concealed in it.

"Emrys, dear brother?" she whispered, suddenly the fear gone. "I could destroy Emrys if he came for me, just as I am about to destroy you are your pathetic band of knights. But…" she bent even closer in to his face, whispering even more softly: "_I don't see him! _He can't save you now! He hasn't come, Pendragon, Emrys isn't here to save you! You're going to die, dear brother, here, now, cold, afraid, and alone…"

The Palace doors swung outwards on their hinges and bounced of the walls with an almighty clang, echoing into the silent courtyard, alerting the world to the presence of the hooded figure framed in the doorway.

Merlin breathed deeply and quickly, keeping his eyes up but his head down. He could feel the magic pouring through him, weaving through his veins, occupying every cell in his body in a way that it had never done before. The warmth of this magic spread through him, violent and yet calming, and suddenly, he knew what he had to do. It was mapped out in his head, the way forward, the next step, and the path to coming out of this fight victorious. He proceeded down the steps, trying to look powerful and imposing, but sure he was failing.

Arthur looked at the man framed in the doors. He was tall, thin, and seemed to radiate authority. Suddenly, he straightened, and became… Mighty. He had the walk of a King, long confident strides, powerful, imposing, and as he reached Morgana and seemed to tower over her, Arthur felt scared.

The man glared down at Morgana (or Arthur assumed he was glaring at her – he couldn't see the mans face under his hood) and began to speak in a clear, carrying voice.

"What was that you were saying, my lady?"

Arthur was in awe of the bravery of the man before him, but even he could guess who he was. Emrys. His protector hadn't failed yet. Arthur barely had time to spare a thought for who was under that hood before the conversation continued.

"Who are you?" Morgana spat. "What power do you think you have to match mine?" she laughed, with no fear of the man before her, which made Arthur wonder if this really was Emrys… surely Morgana would know him if he was…

"I am your Destiny and your Doom."

Morgana flinched. Apparently that meant something to her, but then she scoffed. "You? Emrys? Emrys is an old man! You are not him!" she smiled, a cold sinister smile. "So who, I wonder, is it under that hood? A faithful citizen with a few petty magic tricks up his sleeve?" She laughed again. But this time Emrys reacted, raising a hand and jerked it forwards towards Morgana. She was lifted into the air and thrown against a wall held, arms spread, in place by the immense flow of energy coming from the man before her. Emrys stood tall, looking as though what he was doing took no effort, as easy as blowing dust from the cover of a book, but at the same time so, so _angry_.

"Has it ever occurred to you," he boomed, "that the face you know me by isn't my only face? Has it ever crossed your _tiny, petty little mind_ that maybe you have no idea just what I am capable of?" He thrust her higher up the wall. "Morgana Pendragon, my name is Emrys. I am the Lord of the Druids and the Last of the Dragon Lords. I have done battle with the High Priestess Nimueh of the Old Religion and come out victorious. I have overcome the Soul of Cornelius Sigan; I have taken council with the Fisher King; and I, Morgana Pendragon, am the sole most powerful creature ever to walk the surface of the planet. Do you still want to cross me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** wow! Thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed last chapter, and also to anyone alerting this story! Please keep reviewing, I find it really helpful.

Sorry this chapters been a while coming, is ridiculously short and is unbetad, I have just been away for three weeks, and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible so didn't send it to my beta. Don't know if that was a goof idea or not… I will try and get another chapter up tonight THANKS!

"_Has it ever occurred to you," he boomed, "That the face you know me by isn't my only face? Has it ever crossed your tiny, little mind that maybe you have no idea just what I am capable of?" he thrust her higher up the wall, "Morgana Pendragon, my name is Emrys. I am Lord of the Druids and the Last of the Dragon Lords. I have done battle with the high Priestess Nimueh and come out Victorious. I have overcome the Soul of Cornelius Sigan, I have taken council with the Fisher King, and I, Morgana Pendragon, am the soul, most powerful creature ever to walk the surface of the planet. Do you still want to cross me?" _

Morgana gasped for breath, her eyes wide as she attempted to fight the overwhelming magic, more magic than she had ever felt, or certainly ever used, as I pushed her against the wall, writhing as she felt the purity and the goodness sweep through her, burning at the edged of her black magic. She had little time to think before Emrys acted again, throwing her from the wall into the dust where she landed with a resounding dull thud, throwing a cloud into the air, streaking her back hair with grey fingers.

"I don't want to kill you."

When he spoke, Morgana could hear the weight of the years echoing through his voice, the toil and turmoil he had been unwillingly thrown into, and she saw herself in him. She was considered her reply, but soon her mind began to wander to the possibilities of alliances, treaties, victories…

"Why not?"

Her mind still a thousand miles away, sifting through the possibilities, the things she could do with Emrys's power, with him by her side. She was just buying time.

"Because I'd like to think you could still come back to us, Morgana. Be who you once were, what you could have been…"

That brought her back to earth. She had never thought that way… never thought that anyone thought that way… again she had heard the weight of the years in his voice, the weariness that came with the burden of magic. The loneliness… the cold, empty, alone feeling…

"I will never bow to _him._" Morgana knew it wasn't fair that she was angry with him, angry for even _suggesting_ that she could be the weak thing that she had been once, all those years ago, that she might be returning to that… but the idea… terrified her.

He laughed, loud, low, strong laugh.

"Go Morgana." He spoke with absolute authority, absolute self confidence that came only from never having failed and knowing it, "Run Morgana. You know who I am. You know what I have done. You know what I am destined to do. So _run._"

With as much dignity as she could muster Morgana stood, and, knowing when she was beaten, left.

The door banged shut and the Knights began shuffle forward, suddenly freed, whispering apologies to those behind them, none wanting to be the first to completely break the resounding silence.

Arthur stood tall, cradling a weeping Gwen in his arms, absent-mindedly running his fingers through her hair, and staring at the back of the man in front of him. Emrys swung round to face his King.

"My Lord." He dipped his head towards Arthur, who, not knowing how to respond to such a gesture, just stood staring at the top of his hood, which still completely obscured his face. Suddenly Arthur felt a longing, a yearning he had never felt before, to see under that hood, to know the face, for the uncertainty to be over. A thousand questions rushed through his mind, each tempting him; have I met you? Do I know you? For Arthur was sure he recognised the stance of this man… he felt like the mans voice didn't match up to what his eyes were telling him…. And the most prominent question in his mind…

"Who are you?"

The hooded man stiffened and straightened up again. He sighed. The sigh of a man weary from the constant days of battle, desperate for it all to be over

"I'm sorry," as he spoke Arthur could hear true regret in his voice, true, meaningful, regret, " that is the one question of yours that I cannot answer… the one that _I'm_ barely sure of anymore… you have other questions though, all competing in your head… I can feel them… I hate this!" he grabbed the top of his hood, as though to throw it back and expose who he was underneath it, but stopped and let his hands fall to his sides in a defeated gesture.

"You're questions need answers. Come to me, at midnight, there is a clearing, not far from Camelot. Come _alone._ And don't be late." With that he turned as if to stride back towards the castle

"Wait!" Arthur shouted, "Where are you going! That's _my_ castle! We don't tolerate _sorcerers_! Why should it change for you?!"

Emrys swung round and pulled himself up to tower over Arthur, who stood his ground, glaring into the blackness that should have been his eyes.

"Because it's _my _home. My people don't tolerate _persecutors._ I _have _changed for you. See you at midnight, my _King_"

Emrys mock-bowed to Arthur and strode, alone, back into the castle from which he had come.

* * *

Merlin collapsed in a heap on his small, wooden bed, breathing out a sigh of relief. He laughed. A short, quiet, laugh. He had done it. Morgana had gone. She had fled from the very sound of his voice… and as this thought occurred to him, Merlin started to remember something, something he had never remembered before… a whisper echoing through the years, a comforting voice and a warm fire, the safety of an embrace… he remembered the words breathed into his ear...

_One day, he will be the most powerful Warlock ever to walk the surface of the Earth…Many will cower at the sound of his name, flee from the sound of his voice… Some say that when he comes, all will live in his shadow… others say all shall walk in his light…He could save us all, or pull the Kingdom to it's knees… the choice is his… he shall carry the weight of Albion on his shoulders, hiding in the shadows, hiding in plain sight… one day, soon, he shall come for us… and when he does, we should all be ready…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I tried! Honestly, my Internet died! Not my fault! Thanks to all the people who reviewed XD I will try and get the next chapter up soon… notice the try GJ

_One day, he will be the most powerful Warlock ever to walk the surface of the Earth…Many will cower at the sound of his name, flee from the sound of his voice… Some say that when he comes, all will live in his shadow… others say all shall walk in his light…He could save us all, or pull the Kingdom to it's knees… the choice is his… he shall carry the weight of Albion on his shoulders, hiding in the shadows, hiding in plain sight… one day, soon, he shall come for us… and when he does, we should all be ready…_

Night had fallen over the city. In the darkness, three cloaked figures slipped out of a side door into the main square, and walked purposefully towards the main entrance, nimbly winding their way around the debris left by the earlier battle against Morgana, one walking slightly ahead of the other two. They passed the guards at the gate, who let them through with a respectful nod. These three cloaked figures were Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan. Arthur had quickly abandoned the idea of entering the woods alone. It wasn't that he was scared… no no, the King of Camelot didn't get scared… he was… sensible. Yes, Arthur thought, a good King does not put himself in danger… Arthur smiled as he thought about how good he was at keeping that rule…

What these three figures had failed to notice however was that there was a fourth member of their party. Merlin had been waiting for Arthur to leave to find out whether or not he was coming alone. He was unsurprised to discover that Arthur had ignored him, and was accompanied by the two knights. He had quickly made the decision to follow the three men, since he was not actually entirely sure that Arthur knew where the clearing was… he really hadn't thought this through… suppose Arthur had brought his knights along for a more sinister reason than protection from the "dangerous sorcerer"… Merlin paused to slip behind a tree as Arthur stopped at the edge of the woods, sorely tempted to turn back…

In a well-rehearsed move the two Knights slipped into the woods on either side of Arthur. The King had instructed them to stay hidden until it looked like things were going wrong, which Elyan took very seriously, absentmindedly fingering the hilt of his sword. Gwaine, however, grinned and asked what could possibly go wrong, and, when Arthur pointed out that they were dealing with a sorcerer, cheerfully reminded him that said sorcerer had just defeated Morgana for them, and therefore was unlikely to be attacking them anytime soon - to which Arthur had no reply.

Arthur paused to watch his Knights safely into the forest, before stepping into the trees himself, quietly making his way into the deserted clearing. He peered around, trying to make out a cloaked figure in the darkness, but sadly, all he could see was his two shamefully concealed Knights crouched in the bushes.

"Evening, my Lord."

Arthur spun round, pulling his sword out of its sheath to level it at the throat of the man stood behind him.

"Sorcerer." The King spoke evenly, but not threateningly as he had previously.

"Warlock," the sorcerer corrected, calmly pushing the point of Arthur's sword down to face the floor with surprising strength.

"What?" came Arthur's confused reply.

"Warlock, not Sorcerer, important difference, though I suppose your _father_ wouldn't have let you hear about that, would he…" It was a statement, not a question; a statement that brought Arthur's sword back up to its original position.

"You do not speak ill of my father in front of _me, sorcerer_." He spat the words out, as if they were a sour taste he wished to rid from his mouth, causing Merlin to step back a few paces.

"Warlock," he corrected again, trying not to panic. He shouldn't have come here at all… why had Arthur brought the Knights? Tension mounting between King and servant, Merlin continued.

"Why are you here, Pendragon?" He needed to know if he was about to be arrested… he eyed the trees twenty meters away carefully. Could he make it before the Knights got to him? He had no more time to decide, as Arthur replied.

"I'm here to have my questions answered."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes."

"Then why are your Knights here?"

"How do _you_ know they're here!"

"I followed you from the castle. Why are your Knights here?"

"Protection."

"From what?"

"You."

"Why? I asked you to come alone - don't you trust me?"

"How can you expect me to trust you?! You're a sorcerer who won't show his face!"

"Warlock. And why do you think that is?"

"Think what is?"

"Why do you think I don't show you my face?"

"Because you're a sorcerer. You don't want to be identified."

"Warlock. And why is that?"

"Because you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of punishment."

"Punishment from who?"

"Punishment from me."

"What am I afraid of, Pendragon?"

Arthur looked taken aback as he realized what the sorcerer was getting at. Slowly, he lowered his sword to his side.

"You're afraid of me?"

Merlin dropped his head and looked at the ground.

"Do you really think it's fair not to trust me, Pendragon? When every day I put my neck on the line, purely for y_our_ sake? Do you think it's fair not to trust me, when I make enemies for myself by _protecting_ you? And do you think it's fair to kill me, Pendragon, when all I do is save you and your Kingdom time and time again? Because let's be honest, you have nothing to fear from me and you know it. You think I want to kill you? If I wanted you dead, I might as well have let Morgana finish the job, because, really, she was practically done with you already. You can pretend for as long as you like that you could have fought you're way out of it, with no sword and no Knights, you hang on to that pretty little thought if it makes you happy, but please Arthur, stop trying to turn me into the traitor here."

He said all this in a calm, quiet voice, cool and level, leaving Arthur floundering for words. The young King didn't know what to think any more. Magic was evil. Sorcery was banned on pain of death because of how dangerous it could be… these hard facts, hammered into him since he was old enough to understand words were now going against the evidence of his eyes, because really, this Sorcerer, this Warlock, was right… somehow… Arthur skimmed back through what the man before him had said… _Do you think its fair not to trust me, when I make enemies for myself by protecting you?_

"Make enemies for yourself by protecting me?"

Merlin half-smiled. No apologies from Arthur, no. The young King was far too proud for that…

"Allow me to explain."

He grinned a wicked grin under his hood, a wicked grin which Arthur, unfortunately for him, couldn't see. Merlin drew himself up to his full, impressive height, and widened his stance. With as much poise as he could persuade his battle-worn body to give him, he slowly raised an outstretched hand up to Arthur's chest. Arthur, having absolutely no idea what was going on, was relieved when his two knights quickly sprinted out of the bushes, swords drawn and expressions dangerous. Merlin was also pleased that his demonstration had paid off.

"You see?" he said to Arthur, leaving his hand where it was and enjoying the terrified look on the King's face, "I show your knights a little glimpse of a bit of the power I have, and now I can't even raise a hand without being threatened. I think that probably counts as making enemies."

Arthur scoffed. "They're hardly going to _do_ anything… hardly _enemies_…" Judging by the look on Elyan's face, the phrase 'hardly going to do anything' was not strictly true, but Merlin let it pass.

"Ok then, Morgana. I think we're both agreed that _she _counts as an enemy."

Arthur didn't reply. He stood in silence, head cocked to one side, looking not so unlike Morgana had done the day before.

"Why are you helping me? You should hate me."

Arthur spoke calmly and clearly, and Merlin lifted his head as if this was news to him.

"I help you, Arthur, because I believe in your Destiny. I believe that some things are meant to be, guided by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages… and really Pendragon, as you've already seen, I don't have much choice in the matter."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello thanks for all your lovely reviews! I'm really really sorry about how ridiculously short this chapter is, and I was wondering, are all my chapters really short? Should I make them longer? Please review XD

_"I help you, Arthur, because I believe in your Destiny. I believe that some things are meant to be, guided by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages… and really Pendragon, as you've already seen, I don't have much choice in the matter."_

Merlin and Arthur talked long into the night, until the first fingers of the dawn began to stroke the skies. They talked of the battles for Camelot, and how Emrys had saved them, they talked of Morgana, they talked of Giaus, and (much to 'Emrys's' amusement) they talked of Merlin, but most of all, they talked about the messenger, Destiny.

"I'm no fool, Emrys." Merlin raised his eyebrows. "That day, that meeting was closed. No officials, no advisers, no servants. You were there, weren't you?"  
Merlin stiffened. His immediate instincts took over him,

"How do you know that there wasn't someone there who told me about what had happened at the meeting?"

"There wasn't, was there?"

"No."

An exceedingly tense silence followed this. Arthur sat staring at Merlin, and Merlin sat staring at the floor, broken only by the muffled snores of Gwaine who was leaning on a silently sleeping Elyan. It was Arthur who spoke first.

"Well, you're not either of those two." He said, gesturing over his shoulder at the sleeping knights.

"You're powers of deduction astound me." Merlin replied dryly.

Arthur continued as if he hadn't heard,

"And you're not Percival-"

"Who says I'm not Percival?" Merlin interjected quickly, fearing that Arthur was straying far too close to the truth,

"You just told me about how you saved my father from going mad, which happened before Percival was around."

"Ah." Arthur did have to pick his moments to suddenly become observant, didn't he, Merlin thought bitterly.

"Ok, so maybe I'm not Percival."

"And you're not Lancelot."

Merlin couldn't resist. "Wow, Arthur, I can tell why they made you the King! No, you're right, I'm not Lancelot! Lancelot happens to be a little bit _dead_ but good try!"

"I've thought Lancelot to be dead before only to be proven wrong," Arthur said quietly, not quite meeting the place where Merlin's eyes should have been under the hood that still covered his face. Merlin didn't say anything. He couldn't tell Arthur that Lancelot was a Shade. There are some things best left in the past. Arthur broke the silence, continuing again as if there had been no interruption.

"That leaves two people."

Merlin did the maths. No that left-

"Giaus and Leon." Ah. He didn't get counted in the proceedings.

"And you're certain of that."

"Very," came Arthur's quick reply.

The sun fully broke the horizon, bathing the clearing in clear, golden light. Merlin stood and stretched.

"Go and sleep Arthur. After all you'll be needing you're strength… it won't be long before she's back."

And with that he turned and strode back into the forest, where Arthur could make him out for a few moments, nimbly winding round the towering trees, before he lost sight of him.

* * *

Merlin wasn't concentrating as he made his way through the trees. He was worried - Arthur was coming too close to the truth, and too soon. It had barely been a week since the messenger had come… and he was sure, so sure that something wasn't right about that. Something she had said…

So wound up was Merlin in his thoughts that he missed a very important detail. He missed the figure stood, hidden in the trees, and didn't notice as the figure began to follow him. Because he was so preoccupied, he didn't see the figure begin to speed up, and it was too late by the time Merlin turned round.

Something hard thudded into the side of his head, and the ground came rushing up to meet his eyes. The darkness swirled in his vision, before finally pulling him down into its depths.

* * *

Merlin blinked, and slowly sat up. The room spun around him, before slowly sliding into focus. He almost wished it hadn't. The long, thin room he was sat in was not in Camelot, and more importantly, he wasn't alone. At the other end of the room stood Morgana. She was smiling. As she began to walk up the room towards him, he stood, swaying drunkenly. The room started spinning again, as he staggered into the wall, stars winking in front of the Warlock's eyes.

Much to his annoyance, Merlin realised that Morgana was once again stood with her head cocked to one side.

"Is that the only express you can pull my lady? Oh wait there's smirking too." Merlin's voice was layered with sarcasm as he spoke to his rival.

On cue, Morgana smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, I was just… shall we say looking at you in a… different light. A very different light." Merlin frowned for a second, before a very painful realisation dawned on him. He wasn't wearing a cloak. And judging by where he had just come from…

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Emrys."

Merlin said nothing, stood leaning against the wall, glaring coldly at Morgana, whose smile had grown only wider. She continued to walk towards him, stopping a few feet away. They stood like this for a few seconds, before Morgana suddenly blinked and became rather business-like, turned, and began to walk slowly away from the Warlock

"I expect you're wondering why you're here. Well you see, after our little… _conversation_ yesterday, I felt I needed to explain something to you. Yes…" She suddenly halted in her tracks and spun round to face the Warlock. "I sent the messenger." She smiled even wider at the astounded look on Merlin's face before continuing; "Now you're wondering why I'm telling you this, well… _Emrys_, I always play fair, you know that," she laughed at Merlin's raised eyebrow. "Alright, so not always, but I thought it would be nice to give you a sporting chance. It's no fun playing when it's to easy to win, and after all," in a cloud of black smoke she was in front of him, her glowing green eyes filling his vision, begging him to look away, but he did not. "It's not going to do you much good now, because you see, Emrys, you've set it rolling and now you can't stop it. He's already guessing, you know that, and thanks to some well-chosen words in a well-chosen ear, I know that, too. So good luck Emrys, and I hope you can run fast enough, because 'once upon a time' can't always last forever. Arthur's no fairy prince, I'm not just an evil witch, and you, you aren't the hero that saves the day, you're the fool that dies in battle, the one people feel a moment of regret for, but then realise that they have far bigger things to be worrying about. So good luck, you'll be needing it."

And then the blackness took him once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Wow! Thank you for the incredible response to last chapter! It had over a thousand views! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, please R&R XD GJ

_"It's not going to do you much good now, because you see, Emrys, you've set it rolling and now you can't stop it. He's already guessing, you know that, and thanks to some well-chosen words in a well-chosen ear, I know that, too. So good luck Emrys, and I hope you can run fast enough, because 'once upon a time' can't always last forever. Arthur's no fairy prince, I'm not just an evil witch, and you, you aren't the hero that saves the day, you're the fool that dies in battle, the one people feel a moment of regret for, but then realise that they have far bigger things to be worrying about. So good luck, you'll be needing it."_

_And then the blackness took him once again._

When Merlin finally re-awoke he was alone in the woods, head spinning with unanswered questions. What did Morgana mean, _she'd_ sent the Messenger? _Destiny _sent the messenger, not _Morgana_! He _hadn't _been tricked;Emrys didn't get _tricked_ - He did the tricking! The horrible truth in Morgana's words was beginning to sink in. He couldn't stop what he had started. Arthur was already guessing. How long would it be before he worked out that Merlin was not, in fact, Giaus _or _Leon, that the only person left that Emrys _could_ be was… _Merlin_? He began to traipse through the trees in what he hoped was the general direction of Camelot. And what did Morgana mean, a few well-chosen words in a well-chosen ear… she hadn't _cursed_ someone in Camelot, had she?

What Morgana had or hadn't done was quickly pushed to the back of Merlin's mind as he arrived in the courtyard of the creamy-white castle. He began to stride across the familiar ground, before pausing, noticing that he was attracting rather a lot of alarmed glances. Deciding it was nothing, he continued. It was only when a young woman picked up her child and scuttled down a side alley as Merlin passed that he stopped and looked down at himself. He sighed as he discovered that a large amount of mud was caking his clothes, to join a large red stain covering his shoulder, the source of which he could only assume was the side of his head. Muttering curses at Morgana under his breath he sped up to the relative calm of the castle. Aside from a few widened eyes from passing servants, he managed to reach his chambers without too much havoc being caused by his, to say the very least, rugged appearance. He staggered up the stairs and slumped onto his bed, groaning as his head hit the pillow. No sooner had he begun to enjoy the blissful feeling of lying down- he had begun to feel rather dizzy on his feet- was his rest interrupted by a stifled gasp from the doorway. Merlin rolled over onto his back, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and blinked. Framed in the doorway was Gwen, hands over mouth and eyebrows raised in a comical expression. Merlin didn't have time to grin at the queen's confused face before said queen proceeded to throw herself on top of the young Warlock.

"_Merlin_!" she squeaked, "Where have you _been,_ we've been worried _sick_! It's been _days, _where _were _you? We thought Emrys or-or Morgana or someone must have taken you…" she trailed off before coughing slightly and clambering off Merlin, blushing furiously and standing by his bed. Merlin frowned,

"Days? Are you sure?"

"Four, Merlin. Five if you hadn't turned up this morning." Gwen suddenly took on the heir of a scolding mother, "Where. Have. You. _Been?_"

"Me? Ahh, here and… there?" the expression on Gwen's face grew darker, evidently _here and there_ was not a satisfactory answer, "Ah, well, you know, I've been-"

"Yes?" Arthur stood, eyebrows raised, in the doorway, before coming into the room to tower over Merlin's bed, "Where _have_ you been Merlin, because I certainly don't remember giving you leave." Merlin gaped and turned to Gwen for support, _accidentally_-ish revealing the bloodied side of his head to Arthur. Far form the sympathy Merlin had anticipated and the immediate time of work, Arthur was only encouraged to disapprove of Merlin.

"Let me guess, tavern brawl?"

"Tavern?"

"Yes Merlin. Tavern."

"Who told you I was in the _tavern_?"

"So you admit it, you _were_ in the tavern."

"No I-"

"You just said you were in the Tavern."

"No _you _just said I was in the Tavern_,_ I on the other hand-

"Yes?" Arthur said sceptically

Merlin sighed and shrugged, "You know what, yes. Yes I was in the Tavern for the best part of five days, constantly getting so drunk I didn't know the bar from the door, or someone's ear from a flagon of ale. I _do_ apologise, my _Lord_." Merlin said all this rather quickly, leaving Arthur to blink stupidly for a second before smiling triumphantly at Merlin.

* * *

Several hours later, Merlin was still polishing boots. He had been polishing boots for some time now, and was getting heartily sick at the sight of black leather. Arthur had instructed Merlin to polish boots. _Everyone's_ boots. Merlin was just amusing himself by thinking up places that Arthur could stick everyone's boots, when Gwaine entered the hall. Merlin looked up smiling, but his face fell as he noticed how uncharacteristically serious his friend seemed. Gwaine strode up the throne room- the only place Merlin could find that was big enough to accommodate the ridiculous number of boots the King's Knights had managed to aquire- and threw himself down next to the servant. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, before the Knight spoke.

"For all the time you spend in the tavern, Merlin, it's odd that I never see you in there."

Merlin paused for a second, before rigidly turning to face the boot he was polishing, suddenly brushing it much harder than was necessary. Gwaine picked up the nearest boot to him, found a brush, and began to mutilate its surface (unfortunately, Merlin recognised that the boot Gwaine was currently defacing belonged to none other than Arthur, but he supposed it was the thought that counted). They continued like this in a tense silence until Gwaine sighed and dropped his severely scuffed boot.

"Where _have_ you been Merlin? Really, because it wasn't the tavern."

Merlin paused again, before following suite and abandoning his boot.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you Gwaine… but it was a long way from the tavern, that's for sure."

"Why can't you tell me?"

The question wasn't pressing. Merlin didn't get the feeling he was being pushed for information, more that the Knight was genuinely concerned.

"Because I'm not entirely _sure_ where I've been," he turned his clear blue eyes onto the Knight. "Sorry," he said simply, shrugging. Gwaine was clearly not satisfied with this answer.

"But _what happened _Merlin?" he pressed. "It's got something to do with _him_ hasn't it - Emrys." It was a statement not a question; Merlin tried to interrupt, but there was no stopping Gwaine now. "Did he try to recruit you, or, or teach you or…" he trailed off, evidently run out of ideas as to why a powerful sorcerer would want anything to do with the Kings magic-practicing servant. Merlin sighed and rocked his head back onto his shoulders, staring at the ceiling. It couldn't do any _harm_, could it? He slowly turned to face Gwaine.

"What would you do if I said I hadn't been entirely truthful of the subject of Emrys?"

"You mean you know him?" Gwaine was sat with a look of excitement on his face, eyes gleaming.

"Know him?" Merlin laughed very softly. "I know him very well, Gwaine."

Gwaine looked at Merlin very carefully, but Merlin turned away from him to stare down the hall and continued:

"What would you do if I said I… _am_ him?" Merlin squinted sideways at the knight, before turning around properly to view his comical reaction. Gwaine was sat very still, eyebrows raised, eyes popping and mouth hanging slightly open. Merlin began to snigger. Telling _Gwaine_ who he was didn't seem very serious. After all, Gwaine was just, well, _Gwaine_. The Knight began to speak:

"Emrys," he said without the slightest change in expression. Merlin stopped sniggering for a moment, apparently with much difficulty, and plastered a serious expression on his face.

"Emrys." he repeated solemnly.

"As in the - " Gwaine began to make violent hand gestures, " - big save the worldy all-powerful Emrys."

"Nah, different Emrys," Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwaine's confused expression - evidently the night before had been an interesting one, "_Yes_, of course that Emrys!"

"I _thought _it was you!"

"Liar." Merlin grinned.

Gwaine nodded in agreement, but continued, "But your _voice_-"

"Isn't very difficult to change."

Gwaine nodded again. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that very moment Arthur burst into the hall. Merlin quickly grabbed the nearest boot to him, and began to polish it, before realising that he had grabbed the boot Gwaine had been attacking earlier. Arthur saw it:

"Is that meant to be _polished_?" he asked sceptically, before looking a little closer, "Mer_lin_!" he rolled his eyes and held up a hand to silence Merlin's half-hearted protest, "Gwaine, you were meant to be in training ten minutes ago!" It was the Knight's turn to roll his eyes as he grudgingly set off for the field, still glancing with a bemused expression at Merlin as he left. Merlin, who expected Arthur would be going to training as well, started to try and repair the damage Gwaine had inflicted, and was surprised when the young King spoke:

"Merlin, I need to talk to you."

"Now, sire?" Merlin repeated tiredly. At this rate, he would be spending the next few _years _polishing boots.

"Yes now!" Arthur turned and strode off leaving Merlin to abandon his boot and follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry :L this is very very late, I know. It's also very short. I'm sorry. I had trouble motivating myself to write this, and I would love some feedback (hint hint XD) if I deserve it.

Sorry :(

"_Merlin, I need to talk to you."_

"_Now, sire?" Merlin repeated tiredly. At this rate, he would be spending the next few _years_ polishing boots._

"_Yes now!" Arthur turned and strode off leaving Merlin to abandon his boot and follow._

Much to Merlin's surprise, he was lead not towards the stables or armoury for instructions on chores that would take until next month to complete, but towards the Kings chambers. He didn't allow himself to feel happy about this – undoubtedly Arthur had found an obscure bit of dust and wanted to lecture him on the evils of dirt. He quickly began to make a mental list of all the places he hadn't cleaned yet, but quickly gave up, realising he didn't have enough time to remember the extensive number of places before they reached the chamber. A few grey corridors later, and they had arrived. Arthur opened the doors of the room with a little more force than was necessary, causing them to bang back against the walls. Merlin raised his eyebrows, but wisely didn't comment. Arthur swung round to face his servant, looking absent minded, his eyes not really focused. Merlin's eyebrows went from raised to furrowed as he observed the strange behaviour of the King.

"Sit," said Arthur, gesturing to the only chair at the table. Merlin's frown deepened; he didn't move.

"_Sit!_" Arthur insisted sounding more like his normal self. Merlin reluctantly perched on the edge of the chair, brow still creased. He tensed as Arthur rounded the table the Warlock was sat at and checked that the corridor outside the chamber was empty before closing the doors. He then turned on Merlin, who was wondering nervously if the King had purposefully placed himself and a heavy wooden table between his servant and the only exit to the room. Arthur then strode purposefully towards the table and paused very close to it, towering over Merlin, who now found himself trying to work out when Arthur had got so very tall. He tried to assume a relaxed expression, cocking one eyebrow sceptically. It evidently had the desired effect as Arthur rolled his eyes at him, but the King's expression quickly became troubled once again. Merlin's eyebrow drooped. There were a few moments of tense silence before Arthur spoke:  
"Merlin," Arthur said, voice neutral, almost conversational. Almost. Merlin frowned again, before replying-

"Arthur." His voice was layered with forced amusement, yet a degree of curiosity and panic leaked through the façade. Arthur sighed and turned away from his servant, walking back a few paces towards the doors where he stood for a moment staring at the floor. He sighed and threw his head back to gaze at the dusty, grey ceiling, before speaking again, directing his words to the cobwebs above.

"Merlin, I need to ask you something. Something I don't like to have to ask." Merlin's heart leapt up into his throat and did a double somersault before diving down into his stomach. He kept his face impassive, looking at Arthur's back through an emotionless mask. Arthur sighed, slowly lowering his head from the ceiling and began addressing the doors:  
"I… I…" Arthur paused and then began speaking very quickly, as though he wanted to get the words out before he lost the will to, "I need to ask you to answer me honestly, Merlin, whatever the consequences, however severe they might be for… for you or for anyone else…"

Merlin's eyes widened at the words of the King, and his mind leapt to conclusions. The uncomfortable behaviour of his master was worrying him, and the young Warlock hoped against hope that he was wrong, that Arthur was not going to say it, say the words the conversation had been edging dangerously close to… and suddenly Merlin knew that he wasn't ready. It was all very well saying that when Arthur was ready to know, he would tell, that if asked, he would tell, but Merlin knew that if Arthur were to utter the question, the question he feared the most, he would lie. He couldn't tell the truth.

"Merlin, on the day… the day Morgana came…" The King was still speaking in a hesitant voice, but some newfound resolve saw him turn from the doors to face his servant. He was confused to see a steely hint of resignation clouding his servants deep blue irises. He opened his mouth and, with much trepidation, continued:

"Where was Gaius, Merlin?"

The effect this had on his servant was a strange one. He opened his mouth once in a brief but comical look of undiluted surprise before closing it, swallowing, opening and closing it once more, and then assuming a neutral expression as if it was perfectly natural for Arthur to accuse his uncle of sorcery. Of course, Arthur reminded himself, Merlin had on occasion accused _Arthur's_ uncle of breaking the law, perhaps in his servant's strange little world being accused of sorcery was a perfectly mundane event. This wouldn't explain the strange way Merlin tended to react in the surprisingly common event that _he_ was accused of sorcery, most people were nervous, yes, but Merlin tended to… overreact. Paleness, inability to speak, unfocused eyes and seemingly not registering others questions (the most common being, 'Merlin, are you alright?') were considered perfectly normal for the young servant when accused of the capital crime. It was then that Arthur realised just how _often_ Merlin was accused of practicing enchantments. The young King decided that rolling his eyes would be inappropriate in the current situation, but it was hard to resist as he thought wryly of the amount of trouble the servant seemed to attract, and of how ludicrous an idea it was that the bumbling, clumsy, forgetful, idiotic, lazy, good-for-nothing, back-chatting and generally useless but harmless servant could be an all-powerful bent-on-the-destruction-of-Camelot sorcerer. This took Arthur to wonder how he had ever considered that _Gaius _could be a sorcerer. The old man was, after all, just as honest as Merlin. But you need to know, a little voice was telling him, you _have _to know…

**A/N:** Good? Bad?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello my wonderful people! Thankyou so much for the AMAZING response to last chapter, it really helped me get this one up soon-ish, and there was some constructive critisism, which was great :) I know its been a while, but in my defence, my beta's been really busy lately, and I was waiting for her to read it, but then I decided to just stick it up and hope for the best, so this is unbeat'd. Plz tell me if I should get her to read it and put the chappy up again, cos my spelling is shocking :) Thanks again, GJ XD

_He thought wryly of the amount of trouble the servant seemed to attract, and of how ludicrous an idea it was that the bumbling, clumsy, forgetful, idiotic, lazy, good-for-nothing, back-chatting and generally useless but harmless servant could be an all-powerful bent-on-the-destruction-of-Camelot sorcerer. This took Arthur to wonder how he had ever considered that _Gaius_ could be a sorcerer. The old man was, after all, just as honest as Merlin. But you need to know, a little voice was telling him, you have to know…_

Merlin's reply came as a shock to Arthur when it finally came, bringing him coldly and sharply down to earth.

"The infirmary, Arthur. The whole time. He never left. Sorry Arthur, its not him." Merlin seemed to be only half concentrating, speaking in short sharp sentences, eyes glancing anxiously around the room, as though he didn't want to make eye contact with the King, as Arthur processed what he had just heard… it wasn't Giaus. That left one. Caught up in his thoughts, it took the King a minute or so to notice Merlin had stopped speaking. He blinked his eyes back into focus to find the Servant sat staring into space, wearing an expression that made Arthur draw breath. Never had he seen such a look ice on his servants face, cold calculation filling the younger mans eyes, and yet, a deep sadness, a hurt seeping through the impenetrable mask of hatred, the blackness putting out the lights that were usually dancing in Merlin's eyes cracking, and showing the emotion that lay buried beneath.

"Merlin?" Arthur's hesitant voice did not seem bring Merlin back, but before Arthur had reason to call his name again, the young Warlock spoke, eyes still focused on the middle distance, not meeting Arthur's eyes.

"What will you do?" he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Arthur replied, more sharply than he had meant to. This sudden harshness in the Kings voice seemed to bring Merlin back to earth, he rounded on Arthur, all traces of hurt gone, fires blazing in his blue eyes as he turned on the King, and, voice shaking with barely controlled anger, spoke:

"What will you do? What will you do when you find him, Emrys, the _Sorcerer_, the _Warlock_, the enemy who fights so hard for you, the enemy you fight so hard against! What will you do to him, Arthur? Tell me!"

And suddenly Arthur was shouting back, "I will do what I _have_ to do for the safety of _my_ people, Merlin! I _have _to execu-"

"Don't you pretended you're going to kill him because you have to, _My Lord_! Don't pretend that you have no choice! If you- if you _kill_ him, you do it because you _choose_ to, not because someone else is making you do it! You kill the _sorcerer_ of your own free will!" Merlin stormed over to the door, and Arthur could have sworn Merlin hadn't touched them when they bounced back against the walls. The servant was halfway out of the room, before something made Arthur shout after him:

"_I'm no fool, Merlin_!"

The servant froze for a second framed in the doorway, back tensed, not breathing, before pounding away down the corridor, leaving the King alone in his empty chamber.

* * *

_Many miles away, in King Alined's castle…_

Morgana ran her finger along the back of the throne the stony faced King was sat in, and began to croon into his ear once more:

"You _know_ it could work… I could make you rich… half of Camelot's wealth would be yours, and with our friend here, how can we fail?"

The King sighed and looked at the man in front of him, a man who's eyes seemed strangely unfocused, and appeared not to be listening to their conversation. "And he'll do anything you say?" he said uncertainly.

"Of course…" she whispered.

"And no one knows about him?"

Morgana stood up and licked her lips nervously before speaking, "I may have got a little… carried away during my conversation with Emrys, with _Merlin_," she hissed, "He knows there is someone…" she spoke more hastily as she saw the stony look on Alined's face, "But he doesn't know who! Or where… and besides," she laughed nastily, "He's had far more important things on his mind… what with Arthur sticking his nose in where he's so _clearly_ unwanted-"

"You mean _Emrys_ knows there's a spy in Camelot! You've been giving the one person stood between you and the throne vital clues!" Alined butted in furiously, but Morgana quickly retorted:  
"I was trying to scare him! He doesn't know who to trust, where to look, he thinks _I_ sent the Messenger, that I have that sort of power, he's _scared_! Don't you _see_! "  
Alined slouched moodily in his seat before replying, "Fine. Ten thousand men," He scowled at Morgana's victorious smile, and continued, "I can have them ready in a month." The witch curtsied to the King, and began to leave the room, smirking, before Alined called her back:

"And you're sure that this spell you've cast on our _friend_ here," he gestured to the man in front of him, who's eyes were still glazed over, "Wont fail, that you will uphold your side of the bargain? Get the plans for the new siege tunnels?"

Morgana sighed deeply and turned back to face the King and the man, chanting as she went:

"_Trowch__gan y rhai__yr ydych__yn ffyddlon__, yn gwasanaethu __yn lle__eich meistri__newydd gyda__ddiwyro__cryfder__ac angerdd__, trowch __oddi wrthynt__, __Gaius..._" as she uttered the final words, her eyes flashed gold, and the man closed his eyes once, and opened them again to reveal his iyrisis echoing Morgana's in a deep gold. Morgana grinnned, "Giaus has been sneaking around for me for months. It was him that told me where to find Emrys, and its him that's going to get me the scrolls. He will not fail me."

**A/N:** dundunduuun... ish.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hellooooooooo! Firstly I LOVE YOU ALL you wonderful human beings gahhhhhh... Secondly, I would like to set you a challenge (ooooh!) If we can get 30 reviews on this chapter, we will break the hundred mark! (GASP!) Now I know its a lot but please, I beg you from the bottom of my heart, please review! I know we can do it! And finally, thankyou for being such a devoted and kind readers, it means a lot to me, as I don't have a freakin clue what I'm doing...

* * *

_As she uttered the final words, her eyes flashed gold, and the man closed his eyes once, and opened them again to reveal his iyrisis echoing Morgana's in a deep gold. Morgana grinnned, "Giaus has been sneaking around for me for months. It was him that told me where to find Emrys, and its him that's going to get me the scrolls. He will not fail me."_

Arthur wormed his way deeper under the covers. He didn't want to face the day just yet. He didn't want to face his _servant_ just yet. Arthur was fuming. Merlin was _wrong_. Obviously he was wrong. There was no way that he could be right! But somehow, far from amusing Arthur, as Merlin's ramblings usually did, it was infuriating him. All he wanted was for Merlin to come in and apologise. Then, Arthur could throw something at him, forgive him, and they could move on. Everything would be fine.

But deep down he knew it wasn't going to be at all like that

* * *

Merlin slipped along the familiar corridors, grinning at those he passed with a fake smile. As he reached the wooden doors that lead into Arthur's chambers, paused to rebalance the tray resting on his arm. He took a steadying breath.

He had to do this.

He threw open the door and quietly walked slowly into the room. He deposited the breakfast lightly onto the table before going to open the curtains, letting light flood the room. He stood tensely, waiting for Arthur to wake. A few seconds later, Arthur sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. As his sleep-clouded vision slowly cleared, Merlin took another steadying breath.

"I wanted to talk to you, Arthur."

He swallowed. If the King had found this news alarming, he hid it well; he merely sat up further, and looked intently at Merlin, who continued.

"I wanted to know," he said, directing his words to a place just above Arthur's head, "You said… you said you wanted to kill him. I wanted to know why. It's not because it's your duty, not really."

Arthur paused. He opened his mouth, as though about to speak, but closed it again, running a hand through his hair and looked out at the sky as he tried again to explain. His voice was unnaturally calm, as though he was discussing a common, every day subject. It was a few moments before Merlin recognised the emotion etched onto Arthur's face.

Defeat.

"You're right. I want to kill him. I-" Arthur stuttered and halted, shaking his head in disbelief, as though he couldn't believe the things he was saying, as if he couldn't believe that they were truly his words, his feelings… he continued, his voice becoming strained: "I think- I _know_ it was him, Merlin, he kill- he killed my father." Arthur took a deep breath, but his face suddenly hardened, a look of ice gracing his features, Merlin looked on, eyes wide, "I'm going to find him Merlin, and when I do, he's going to be sorry he ever crossed my path. Until you have lost someone, someone you love, at the hands of another you cannot truly comprehend the malice I feel towards him, and you would hunt them down as well… you would find them..."

"I'll have to take you're word on that." Merlin stood, and slowly strode out of the chamber.

* * *

Corridor after corridor, grey upon grey, people, faces, stone, it all blurred into one as Merlin walked.

Arthur wanted him dead.

_Arthur_ wanted him _dead_.

Arthur wanted to kill him.

Merlin paused. It was a strange thing, to know that the one man you would willingly give your life for, had nearly died for, had saved on countless occasions, hated you. Hated the very sight of you, hated the sound of your name. A very strange thing. Merlin's thoughts swirled around his head, again, again, the same questions, all answerless…

He barely noticed where his feet were taking him, treading the familiar path, the well-worn stone, the tiny staircase, and he was in Giaus's chambers. He paused for a second, before striding up into his room, shutting the door with a satisfying thud. He sighed, and was thinking about looking through a book or two, when an unpleasant realisation hit him.

_He was not alone_.

In front of him stood an all to familiar figure. Long, flowing, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, rose lips, and a surreal beauty.

The messenger was back.

* * *

**A/N:** Review? Please?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** WOW. So we didnt get to a hundred reviews, but we did get 11, which is the most I've ever had on one chapter, and this now has over 100 alerts, so I'm still like O_o THANKYOU all so, so much for your help and support, it means a lot XD A few other things, this is a bit longer than usual, sorry, its also unbeated, also sorry. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **lolello** for his/her wonderful and lovely reviews and PMs. They make me XD THANKS AGAIN GJ :)

* * *

_In front of him stood an all to familiar figure. Long, flowing, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, rose lips, and a surreal beauty._

_The messenger was back. _

"You!" Merlin exclaimed angrily

"Merlin you're going to have to trust me because I don't have all that much time."  
Her words were spoken hastily, tripping over one another, a touch of fear seeping into her voice, as though she was worried she might not be able to finish.

"How can you expect me to trust you? Morgana said-"

"What Morgana said is of little importance, Emrys. You trust the witch? Make you're choice. Trust me or don't, it's up to you, but I'm going to tell you what you need to know."  
Merlin paused for a second, taken aback, before nodding for her to continue. She smiled with the same unearthly smile that had found them in the Meeting weeks ago.

"Emrys, I'm sorry. The witch has defied destiny. She is coming sooner than you think. Not a year away, a month away. But even that is insignificant now."  
Merlin looked as though he was about to protest, but she continued as if she could not hear him,

"Emrys, you have challenged her once already and come out victorious, but she was taken unawares, she was not expecting you to defy her so openly. _She will not make the same mistakes twice_. She has grown stronger herself, but she has with her an army of powerful sorcerers. Her and them combined would struggle to take you down, but it could be done. Emrys, you cannot do this alone."  
Merlin stood, stony-faced, but upon this announcement reached for the closed door to his bedroom.

"No! Not Giaus." Merlin was startled; it was as if she had heard his thoughts, his instincts to find help in his Guardian.

"Please Emrys, those who you trust the most cannot be trusted any longer. You must reach for those who trust _you_, even though they do not know you." She sighed impatiently at Merlin's confused expression, "Don't you _see_!? You have to raise your own army Emrys, The Druids, Alator and his people, _anyone_ who has magic. Every one of them would willingly lay down their _lives_ for you, they live for the days you are destined to bring, and they would do anything, _anything_ to help you bring them here."

Merlin stood, quiet. A minute of tense silence followed before Merlin spoke:

"_Me_?" he breathed

She smiled. A beautiful, wide, glowing smile. "You." She whispered back. "Emrys, if you heed my words, you will bring her down once, but she will return. I am forbidden to reveal what will come to pass after this… but I have faith in you. Good luck, Merlin."

In the precious seconds it took the Warlock to realise that the Messenger had used his name, she had gone.

And so it began.

* * *

It took Merlin a week to find Alator. It took Alator three seconds to swear his allegiance to Merlin and to Camelot. Around him echoed the cry of one hundred and thirty three others, all Catha, and all ready to die for Emrys. For a week, Alator guided him through the five kingdoms, to every sorcerers dwelling that he knew of, and each of them that swore their alliance knew where to find another five who would do the same. By the fourteenth sundown after the messengers visit their number had swelled to two hundred and seven sorcerers.

It took three days of Merlin and Alator wandering in the woods (whilst the others made weapons at the makeshift camp they had set up) to find the Druids. They were expected, and as with the sorcerers, one camp lead them to another. This chain of settlements took Merlin and Alator four days to follow, and when they returned to the main camp with all the Druids willing to join them, the total number of men, women, Druids and Catha in the army was three hundred and seventy, each possessing various magical abilities.

The last week of the month given to them by the Messenger slipped by in a whirl of training, attack plans and magic. Merlin had never before been in a situation where so many had joined together, united under one banner, all with nothing to fear from each other.

He loved it.

Everywhere he went he received bows and curtseys, but best of all, he was no longer steering from the shadows; he was leading from the front. People listened to him, people respected him, and people treated him like their King. This was the closest he had ever come to even remotely understanding how Arthur felt every day of his life, he wanted to protect these people, he wanted them to have better lives, he didn't want them to have to live in secret, terrified of who they were for a day longer. He was going to change it.

The days slipped past, and suddenly, it was sundown on the day before Morgana was coming. Merlin had gathered all his people to the middle of the camp, where he stood, trying to decide how best to address them.

"I don't know what to say to you," he began, "I don't know how to thank you. I am not you're king, and yet that is how you treat me. You owe me nothing, and yet you come to me all the same. You answered my call, and _I am grateful_." He spoke a little louder, "I want everyone to know. I want your children's children to be able to hold their heads high and say, my ancestor fought along side Emrys, in the _greatest_ battle this Kingdom will ever know. I want every one of you to be able to proudly say that you changed the course of history, and made the world a better place. You know the plan, you know where I am, and I only pray that Destiny be with you. Thank you all for being the most faithful, and the most loyal people that this earth will ever see. Thank you." He finished to a resounding silence that pressed onto everyone's ears for a few seconds before suddenly-

"_Long live Emrys, Lord of the Sorcerers_!"

The cry echoed around the clearing, raising birds from trees as every soul with a voice screamed their alliance to their King, and in all the joy and all the celebration, no one noticed a single tear rolling from the deep blue eye of Emrys.

* * *

_Not so very far away…_

* * *

Two hooded figures, both seated on horseback, conversed quietly in the half-darkness, the towering white turrets of Camelot just visible in the distance

"The scrolls? The entrance to the tunnels?!" Morgana whispered excitedly.

"No." came the old mans surly, emotionless reply.

"What do you mean, no? You live to serve me, you do as I ask!" Morgana retorted angrily.

"My Lady, I bring you not the scrolls, but better." He reached inside his robe, and pulled out a small item, roughly covered by a dirty bit of cloth, which he handed to the Witch. She curiously unravelled it, to find an old and dirty key. She raised an eyebrow:  
"What's this supposed to be?" she asked sceptically, but more than a little curiously.

"The key to the South Gate. It hasn't been opened in many years, and Arthur is so busy guarding the scrolls and the North Gate that he will hardly notice its absence. My Lady?" Small amounts of concern were leaking into his voice, as Morgana had not yet spoken. She was sat silently, staring at the old and rust-covered item in front of her, with an expression of triumphant pride glittering in her green eyes.

"You have done well, Giaus. Now go, before any notice your presence is missing." And with that, she rode swiftly away from the white city, to greet her own army, and ready them for the morning ahead.

**A/N: **dundun duuuuuun


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks for the response to last chapter, and sorry this had been so long coming and is way longer than usual... bit nervous about putting this up... review? GJ

_"You have done well, Gaius. Now go, before any notice your presence is missing." And with that, she rode swiftly away from the white city, to greet her own army, and ready them for the morning ahead._

It was nearly eleven o'clock when Merlin arrived back in Camelot after a hard night's riding. He needed to prepare, and to warn Arthur of Morgana's approaching army, but as he rode through the North Gate, he saw something that made his blood run cold. Just surfacing the horizon, a thousand lit torches were making their way steadily across the land. She was close. He sat watching them, mouth slightly open for a second or two, before spurring his horse back into action.

He ran through corridor after corridor, bumping into late night wanderers as he did, pushing them roughly off before bursting into Arthur's chambers, and was surprised to see the King was still awake.

"_Mer_lin!" The Warlock was confused to hear a hint of relief in Arthur's voice, had he been worrying? He had left a note… but Merlin's heart began to sink, had he left a note? Or had he just… left. For a month. Oops.

The King interrupted Merlin's worries. Arthur was striding across the floor towards Merlin, and before the Warlock knew what was happening, the King of Camelot was hugging him. There was a tense few seconds in which Arthur sighed awkwardly, and let Merlin go, and Merlin attempted to look suitably sombre, before Arthur shed some light on the situation.

"Gwaine told us where you were; is she alright?" Merlin gaped for a second, before making a mental note to buy Gwaine a lifetime supply of ale, and replying in a voice that he hoped was heavy with emotion, "Yes, there's no need to… worry…?" he trailed off, at a loss as to what to say next. Obviously Gwaine had concocted him a cover story that didn't involve the tavern, which was all well and good, but he needed to get off the subject now, and fast.

"But Arthur!" he said tensely, "On my way… _back_ I saw… look!" he said, pointing to the window, for in the distance, the unmistakeable mass of an army was getting steadily closer. Arthur immediately rushed to the window, and still staring out began to shout orders,

"Raise the Knights, sound the warning bell, get the people out of the lower town, alert Giaus… _now_! And Merlin," he said as his servant rushed for the door, "I'm sorry we didn't have more time to talk…"

Merlin smiled and hoped that was the right reaction before dashing off.

Two hours later it was one o'clock in the morning, and the city was buzzing. The corridors of the palace were lined with people from the lower town, some sleeping on each other's shoulders, but more sat staring blankly out of the windows, or quietly whispering their worries to one another. Merlin strode anxiously amongst them, occasionally pausing to smile encouragingly, and once to reunite a crying child with its mother, but all the while he was searching, for the familiar face of-

"Gwaine!" he saw his friend turn when he shouted his name,

"Merlin!" he happily exclaimed, walking towards him, before lowering his voice and whispering excitedly, "Where've you been?"

"I've been… busy. Where have you told Arthur I've been? He's been acting like someone's died!" Gwaine chuckled at the exasperated look on Merlin's face before replying,

"Told him an urgent message had come, Mother on her deathbed, asking to see you, had to leave immediately. Good eh?"

Merlin grinned, "Great, though I'm not sure my mother would agree…" his face darkened, "I need to ask you to do something for me, Gwaine," The Knight's face became uncharacteristically serious as he nodded in reply, "Name it." He said solemnly.

"Look after Arthur for me. I'm going to have my hands full as it is." Merlin said grimly. Gwaine looked right into his eye and quietly replied.

"Anything." He said simply. The two men shared a look that neither of them would ever forget. Several minutes later, Merlin and Gwaine were light heartedly chatting with each other and those around them, until Arthur rounded the corner.

"There you to are," he said, relieved, before becoming businesslike once again, "She'll be with us at dawn. I want you to go round, make sure anyone who needs a bed has one, use the guest rooms, anywhere, I just need people safe for now. Then we need quiet. Candles out, no noise. If there's a chance that she doesn't know that we've seen her, I don't want her to find out. And Merlin…" he trailed off, looking sadly at his servant, "Again, I'm sorry-"

"Don't _worry_ Arthur. She's fine!" Merlin replied, shooting a widely grinning Gwaine a warning look, causing the knight to re-arrange his features into a look that better suggested that his best friend's mother had recently recovered from a life threatening illness.

Arthur nodded his thanks before striding off again, directing flustered mother's to chambers where they could put their children to bed, and suggesting that they get some sleep themselves.

_Several hours later, just before the Dawn…_

It was eerily quiet in the castle. People still crowded the corridors, but they sat and stood silently, shadows cast on their grey faces, making them look more ghost than human. Merlin slipped through them, to distracted to even spare a glance. He reached the door to his and Gaius's empty chambers, and quietly closed it shut behind him. Pacing slowly up to his room, he had time to think how sorry he was not to see his mentor before the battle commenced. It had been so long since they had been able to talk… Merlin quickly banished the thoughts forming in his head. Not _Gaius,_ never _Gaius_… he pulled up the floorboard to reveal the opening that had hidden his life's secrets for so many years now. Moving the thick book to one side, he reached right to the bottom, and pulled out the soft, worn, blue cloak that he had placed there after the first battle. He smiled as he fingered the frayed edge of its deep hood, the thin fabric that was all that lay between him and the king. In the moments the Warlock sat still, the weight of Albion came crashing down onto his shoulders. Yes, they could beat Morgana, but at what cost? Not just the lives of his people, but at what cost to _him_? Could _this_ be the day? The day everything changed? Was he _ready_?

Suddenly, the warning bell began to ring, deep, echoing booms sounding out across the city. Merlin shoved the cloak into his pocket and raced out of his room, sprinting down corridors until he found what he was looking for:

"Merlin… look!" Arthur gestured out of the nearest window, where a strange sight could be seen. The army had doubled its pace - the warriors were sprinting towards the North Gate, but as soon as they came within one hundred meters of it, they split, half of the army going either way round Camelot, heading for-

"The South Gate." Arthur breathed, before smiling, relieved. "But Merlin! The south gates are impenetrable! They haven't been opened in years! No one goes down there except the servants, and anyway the key is right… the key." Arthur's eyes turned wide, "She's got it Merlin, the key to the gate. Only servants go down there, and there's a passage for them, leading from there-"

"Right into the citadel." Merlin finished for him, before snapping into action, "Arthur the _people!_ Morgana's men! They're going to-"

"Kill them." Arthur's eyes were wide, panicked. Merlin had never seen him like this before. "Merlin they're going to kill them all. The mothers… the children. Merlin we have to get them out, we have to get them all out. " Their eyes met, each understanding the others thoughts.

"You go to the knights," Merlin said quickly, "Tell them what's going on. I'll get the people out into the courtyard…" Merlin trailed off as Arthur shook his head.

"No, it's my fault the people are in there. _I_ have to get them out."

"Arthur they trust me. The knights need a leader, the people need a friend." Momentary hurt flashed in Arthur's eyes, but he saw the sense in what Merlin was saying. He nodded curtly and clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "Look after yourself, idiot." Arthur said gruffly, "I'll see you in a minute."

Merlin smiled grimly, not even trying to hide behind a façade that he knew Arthur would immediately see through.

Arthur and Merlin turned away form each other, streaking off in opposite directions. Merlin pounded down the corridors, until he at last found the place where the people were still sat in obedient silence. At his appearance, a low murmur of nervous chatter filled the corridors.

"_You need to go_!" Merlin shouted, his cry echoing of the stone walls, "Morgana is coming, get _out_! Go to the courtyard, the knights will meet you there," they stared him blankly for a few seconds before what he'd said sank in. There was a mad rush down the corridor, and Merlin turned to find Gwen beside him, dressed ready for battle.

"Gwen!" Merlin exclaimed

"Where is Arthur?" she asked exasperatedly. Evidently Queens heading into a war didn't have time for pleasantries. "I thought he was with you!"

Merlin pointed wordlessly down the corridor. "Change of plan," he said, with no hint of humour in his voice, "Morgana's coming through the south gate, into the castle, we need to get the people out." Gwen nodded, and was about to follow her people when Merlin shouted after her:

"Does Arthur know you're planning on fighting?" he shouted, with a hint of joking in his voice, and the Queen turned back, echoing his look of amusement. "What do you think?" she asked, eyebrows raised, and then she was lost in the crowd.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** hey... sorry its been a while (in my defense this is like, 3000 words and its pretty deep) ... two things... MERLIN SERIES 5 *dies* and OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS *diesagain* thankyou all soooooo much, special mention to **melissaswilliamore13 **for reviewing so many times :)

I hope this is ok... bit nervous about this one, you might see why...

Bad?

Good?

Should I carry on with this story as it is or do a sequel with the next bit?

LETS GO.

* * *

_"Does Arthur know you're planning on fighting?" he shouted, with a hint of joking in his voice, and the Queen turned back, echoing his look of amusement. "What do you think?" she asked, eyebrows raised, and then she was lost in the crowd._

Knights and people mixed as they poured into the courtyard from all sides, splashes of red amongst the neutral greys and browns. Slowly they separated, the knights headed closer to the castle, swords drawn, faces grim, the people cramming themselves back against the walls, squeezing together behind those they trusted to protect their Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Merlin was pounding down corridors and skidding round corners, searching for stragglers, but he found none. The Palace stood empty. His pace slowed as he reached the final unchecked corridor, right at the heart of the palace. He stopped, breathing heavily, and that was when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a thousand footfalls pounding through the castle. Merlin stood for a second, rooted to the spot, before leaping into the nearest guest chamber, closing the door almost shut, leaving a gap to spy through, just in time. Hundreds of men came roaring down the corridor, heading straight to the Courtyard. Merlin watched helplessly, as at last, the flood became a trickle, the final warrior passed.

Then she came.

Dressed from head to toe in black, Morgana walked proudly down the corridor, head held high, smirking. Merlin shrank back into the shadows as she passed, barely breathing. Now was not the time to act.

He had to let Arthur try.

As the sound of her slow, methodical footsteps faded Merlin opened the door to the chamber, sighing as he slipped out the door. Now for the bit that he hated. Journeying the short distance across the corridor to the highly polished window seemed to take years, and as he reached his goal, his breath clouding the glass, the sun broke the horizon. Its golden fingers stroked the faces of Camelot's knights, letting them breath a brief sigh of relief, striking courage into their hearts.

But then they came.

The great oak doors of the castle banged back against the walls, as hundreds of black clad men walked slowly out, into the courtyard. Everywhere, knights began drawing their swords, ready to fight, but Morgana's army did not respond in the way they expected. Merlin drew breath, as in one smooth movement each and every one of them raised their right arm out in front of them to shoulder level. However, they did not act right away. First, they parted, creating a passageway. It was down this passageway that Morgana Pendragon made her appearance to the knights of Camelot, and their king. Even from the window where Merlin was stood, the look of hopelessness on Arthur's face was obvious. Men, even sorcerers, they could fight with swords. With Morgana, you would be lucky to get close.

The witch smiled cruelly, and in a gesture as old as the earth, a gesture that had been ending hope for hundreds of years, she raised a hand high above her head into the air, and dropped it.

It started.

As one, Morgana's army began to chant, so loud even Merlin could hear them: "_Aproveitar a__vida__daqueles que__están__en contra da__nosa causa__, __deixar o seu__corazón__bater__no peito__, pero __gardar__Arthur__..._" on and on they went, the Warlock could see Arthur shouting orders at his knights, but they were not responding, and even as Merlin watched, some began to fall to their knees. More and more of the knights were dropping, and as Merlin watched, he knew it was time, but more than this he looked at Arthur's face and realised something.

Whatever today threw at him, he was ready.

As he began to run, changing his voice once again, he felt something stirring inside him. It was as if someone had unlocked a door, a door he never knew was there, and magic was pouring out of it, filling him up, screaming to escape. A great creature in his chest was rearing his head, and as he pulled on his cloak, and flipped up the hood, it roared. He threw open the castle doors, and stood for a second before striding down the steps to meet Morgana.

Morgana was advancing toward Arthur when the king saw Emrys. The witches' head flicked round as she heard him pounding down the steps and a he stopped at the bottom. Quickly, she turned from Arthur, expression impassive, but suddenly, she started to smile. Cold, cruel, icy. She looked at Emrys:

"You _dare_ to challenge me again? Alone and unaided, whilst I have an army at my command?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm never alone." he replied, speaking softly, but so clearly that none could miss a word. A frown crossed Morgana's face, but she quickly resumed her blank mask.

"I don't have time to play games today, Emrys… Maybe I should just…" she gestured behind her at Arthur, "_Tell him who you are_." The words were intended to induce fear, but they clearly did not. In a movement that was so out of place in the situation that it was laughable, Emrys casually shrugged.

"I don't care anymore, witch. The time for games is over. You go to far to try to take _my_ city again. I give you one chance. _Go_."

Morgana paused for a moment, briefly looking surprised, but she quickly pulled an expression of sarcastic indecision, leaning back with a finger on her lips. "Let me think," She said in mock seriousness, "Me, high priestess of the old religion, with powers even to rival those of the… _legendary _Emrys, and an army of the most powerful sorcerers in the five kingdoms by my side, against _you_, the man who works every day for the king of Camelot, has saved his life and city on _countless_ occasions, but is still so terrified of him that he hides under a hood, changes his voice, and is careful never to utter a _word_ that could be considered suspicious. Be honest, you're scared. Not just for you, you're worrying about _him_ too. Arthur. And that's what makes all the difference. I'll be truthful, Emrys, me versus you… I think I'll take my chances."

Emrys had stood quietly throughout her speech, and now merely nodded, as if this was what he expected all along. "So be it." He said in the same quiet, power-filled voice. Morgana began to walk slowly round, and Emrys mirrored her movements. They circled each other for a moment before stopping, Morgana with her now silent army, and Emrys in front of Arthur. For a few minutes there was tense silence before Morgana spoke.

"So then," she whispered, "_Let's play._"

And then they began.

Quickly, Emrys threw both his hands out in front of him, and shouted in a language that Arthur knew only by sound:

"_Queimar a bruxar!_" A jet of fire sped from his palms, and Morgana swiftly responded,

"_Conxelar as chamas!_" she screamed, and before Arthur's very eyes, the fire turned to ice, but Morgana wasn't finished, "_Matar!_"

The ice sped towards Emrys, who lifted a hand and shattered it, split it into a thousand glittering shards. Without him uttering a sound, the crystals of ice sped up from ground to for a shining spear; it zoomed at Morgana, and for a second it looked like the battle was over, but just in time she threw herself to the ground, and it sailed harmlessly passed. She picked herself back up, her sparkling emerald eyes full of flames, and screeched like a dying animal a she threw a ball of pure black magic at Emrys. He easily sidestepped it, but Arthur was not so lucky, he saw the danger just to late, twisting sideways to miss the worst, but the ball caught his side, singing his armour and pushing him to the ground. His vision clouded for a second as his head hit the ground, but it quickly cleared again, in time for him to see Morgana laugh and send a jet of purple flames at the sorcerer. Emrys put his had out: "_Nos axude!_" he yelled, and as the firestorm hit his hand, it deflected but did not stop the jet, for Morgana still hands were still issuing the spurt of violet. With one had still fending off his death, he began to run backwards, and it took Arthur a few seconds to realise that Emrys was heading to him.

"Arthur," The sorcerer said in what would be a calm voice, but Arthur could hear pain leaking through, and he noticed that some of the flames were starting to catch on Emrys's fingers, his defence was failing, "Are you hurt?" the sorcerer asked him with more urgency in his voice.

"N-no." Arthur was trying to respond calmly , but his voice broke as he saw the shield that was now protecting not only Emrys but him to falter slightly under Morgana's continued pressure. The sorcerer hissed in pain as the flames touched his hand for a moment. He could see the witch smiling, but he looked back at Emrys,

"_Arthur_!" the cloaked man groaned, "_You need to move!_ I can't hold this!" the shield faltered again.

* * *

"Come _on_ Merlin." Muttered Gwaine

"_What did you just say_?" Whispered Percivale

* * *

"No," Arthur responded firmly, standing up, "You need help!"

"Arthur, _this is not the time_, _move_!" he weakly half shouted

"No!" the king repeated. The sorcerer drew breath sharply as if to respond, but as his shield flickered more prominently, letting a few flames past. "Arthur _please!_" he whispered.

"I can _help_!" the king insisted, but Emrys was already acting. In one smooth, fluid motion he dropped the shield, brought both his hands together and blasted Arthur from harms way. The flames hit the sorcerer in the chest, and he flew back a few feet, landing with a resounding thud on the stone floor. Arthur could feel knights pulling on his shoulders, but he pushed them off, avidly watching the scene unfolding before him. Morgana had finally stopped her stream of fire, and was now slowly walking towards Emrys, smiling. The sorcerer lay where he had fallen, spread eagle on the stone, breathing quickly and sharply, but his breaths slowed as Morgana came to stand over him.

"What did I tell you, Emrys? Worrying about him, it made all the difference in the world, didn't it?" the sorcerer made to sit up, but Morgana put a booted foot on his chest, pushing him back down, "No no no," she whispered almost kindly, "There's no need. Don't make it worse for yourself. You're going die for him, just like you always knew you would. I'll make it quick, I owe you that much, after all, " a look of pity crossed her face, "You're just a boy, really, a boy who got caught up in a destiny far to big for him to ever fully understand. So goodbye, Emrys." And with that she turned and nodded to her army. As one, they began to chant, more quietly this time, "_Prendelo__lo con__lazos de__tristeza,__e leva-__lo para o __lugar__para aqueles que__morren__dunha morte__nobre,__que Deus teña__misericordia__del carte__..." _

As arthur watched, thin strips of something black, like a cross between a solid and a gas, began to bind Emrys, like ropes. The loose ends of the black ropes flew to Morgana's hand and once every member of the army had stopped chanting, she pulled them, bringing Emrys up onto his knees. He seemed barely aware of what was going on, blinking dully, but as the king watched, he began to struggle against his bonds.

"Are you ready to die, Emrys? " Morgana said quietly. Emrys blinked once more and took a deep breath, before whispering from under his hood, still covering his face, whispering so quietly it was hard for Arthur to hear what he said, but he did all the same:

"_Today is not the day for me to die, Morgana._" And suddenly he clapped his hands together, high above his head, breaking his bonds into shreds, and shouted as if the world depended on it, with a voice so full of power that Arthur was sure that it would echo across centuries, be heard by every child, in every kingdom, in every age,

"_EU__ POLO SEU __AUXILIO!"_

Something shot out of the ends of his fingers, glowing with a blindingly bright white light. It flew high up into the air, way above Camelot, and exploded outwards. Windows shattered, trees stirred, and in that second, every being, of every race, sorcerer or powerless, mother or child, beggar or king, knight or servant, peasant or queen felt something stir inside them. A wild murmur broke out, men and women turned wide eyed to one another, but no ones reaction was more noticable than the witch, Morgana's.

"_What did you do?!"_ she screeched wildly, "What was that!?"

Emrys paused for a moment before replying, and everyone went silent, waiting with bated breath for an answer. Emrys climbed to his feet, quietly chuckling as he did, "Ah, Morgana! Haven't I told you? _I'm not alone_."

And then they came.

In a whirl of wind and smoke they began to appear, the druids, the Catha, all the sorcerers, Alator at their head. As Arthur watched, the courtyard began to fill, hundreds upon hundreds of cloaked figures, all looking calm, collected, and ready for battle. Emrys moved to stand next to Alator, and the two nodded at one another curtly. Then, the sorcerer turned to his army and bowed deeply.

"Friends," he said, loud and clear, "Let us bring the new age."

So began a battle like Arthur had never seen before.

Emrys's army were far freer than Morgana's, and yet they still moved with dangerous precision and accuracy. The world was lit up with hundreds of dancing beams of light, so beautiful, but when they hit their targets their effects were devastating. The floor where the sorcerers warred was becoming hot and cracked, and everywhere knights and people alike were ducking for shelter. So distracted was Arthur that he was pulled out of the path of a deadly fireball just in time by a stony-faced Gwaine. It was easy to tell which army was more powerful, Emrys's men were making quick work of the opposing side, but where it was not so obvious who was winning was in the most ferocious fight of any Arthur had seen in his lifetime. Morgana and Emrys were battling with raw power and energy, and even as the last of the witch's men fell at the hands of Alator, they continued. Emrys was shouting orders at his men, words that Arthur couldn't hear, but in a second it was apparent what he had said, everywhere shields were being cast over the people, Arthur could feel a warm something wrapping around him, too, but even that could not distract him from the raging battle. Morgana was falling back cracking under Emrys's unrelenting attack, until suddenly she fell back onto the floor. Emrys strode to stand over her, towering above her shaking form.

"Need I remind you, Morgana, of who I am? I am the Lord of the Druids and the Last of the Dragon Lords. I have done battle with the High Priestess Nimueh of the Old Religion and come out victorious. I have overcome the Soul of Cornelius Sigan; I have taken council with the Fisher King; and I, Morgana Pendragon, am the sole most powerful creature ever to walk the surface of the Earth. I have spent my _life_ protecting _that _man and _this _kingdom. Do you _really_ think you can take it from me?" he paused for a minute before continuing quietly and earnestly,

"Morgana, I am _so, so_ sorry, but you have crossed me one to many a time."

He raised a hand out in front of him and opened his mouth to speak the last words Morgana would ever hear-

"Stop." A familiar cool, clear voice rang out from the battlements, like water running over stones. The Messenger stood, dress of Midnight blue billowing around her as she called out,

"Emrys. _Your time has come_." A thousand eyes turned on the sorcerer in the centre of the courtyard. He left Morgana lying on the floor and bowed deeply to the Messenger.

"And so it must be." he replied simply. The Messenger smiled. A small, sad smile. Her eyes flashed a brilliant shade of gold, and a cool wind began to blow, gently at first, but getting stronger and stronger, whipping under the edge of Emrys's deep hood.

Merlin smiled to himself as the wind blew around him. He laughed quietly, and whispered so very softly, that no one but him could hear,

"Destinies…are _troublesome_ things."

And with that, he turned to his king, threw back his hood, and went gladly to meet his fate.

**A/N:**...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Sorry this chap isn't very action-packed, I was tryna get it up b4 i went away. Speaking of which, I'm really sorry but i'm going away to a no-internet zone (sobs) so the next chapter might be a while coming... soz

Also, I decided to turn this into a 2-part story, so part one was Destinies are Troublesome Things, and this is the start of part two :)

LETS AGOGO

**Part 2- **The Viper's Third Strike

_Merlin smiled to himself as the wind blew around him. He laughed quietly, and whispered so very softly, that no one but him could hear,_

"_Destinies…are _troublesome_ things."_

_And with that, he turned to his king, threw back his hood, and went gladly to meet his fate._

It wasn't how he had imagined it. In his imagination there had always been the flicker of hurt, the expression of shock, the sadness in the eyes… now there was just betrayal. Pure betrayal and hate running raw through the eyes of the king. Merlin felt oddly disconnected from the situation, as if he was a spectator, not the subject. He knew only one thing.

He wasn't afraid of Arthur.

Yes, he was afraid of what the king could _do_, oh so very afraid, but he wasn't worried about that now. Right now, he only knew that Arthur was Arthur. Plain and simple. Nothing to be scared of.

"Guards…_Guards!_" two disheveled looking men ran forward at the kings shouts, covered in dust, helmets askew. Arthur caught Merlin's eye as the grabbed him roughly by the arms. Still the hate, so much betrayal, and _fear_… the king looked away first, glancing down to the floor and up to his guards. As if this was some signal, the two men began to drag the Warlock backwards, pulling him up the steps, Merlin would have gone with them, but Alator stepped to the front of the crowd. The sorcerer easily pulled his arms out the grip of the men, and smiled gently at his friend. Alator did not smile back. Instead, he called out to Merlin,

"Sire? Are we to let this happen?"

Arthur stepped in front of Alator, drawing himself up to his full height,

"It is not your place to contradict my judgement, _sorcerer._" He said imperiously. Alator turned to the king, his gaze icy; Arthur retreated slightly,

"Forgive me, _Pendragon_," he spat, "But I was not talking to you."

There was a moment's silence, then a rustling as thousands of people turned to stare at Merlin. The Warlock pulled himself up, and, with sorrow in his heart, addressed his army for a final time,

"Friends!" he cried, "You have changed the course of history. You should be proud. I thank each and every one of you, and I want you to know that you will be remembered, remembered until the end of every age, by every father and every son, and most of all, you shall be remembered by me. Remembered as those who, in my time of need, answered my cry for help. Now, you must make haste, leave, lest you befall the same fate as I, and Alator…" the Catha nodded to him, Merlin was going to speak, but when words failed him he simply bowed deeply to his comrade. For a moment, Alator did not respond, but then he smiled,

"_Long live Emrys, Lord of the Sorcerers!_"

The cry was echoed across the courtyard, as one by one, the army departed, leaving Merlin quite alone.

"_Guards_!" Arthur shouted impatiently, and the men made to grab Merlin's arms for a second time, but again the sorcerer shook them off; he stood, glaring at the king. In the moment their eyes met, Merlin saw sadness in the face of the king, but it was gone so quickly he could never be sure that it wasn't just wishful thinking, his mind tricking him into thinking that Arthur cared.

Unnoticed to anyone in the courtyard, Morgana was stirring. No one saw as she pulled a silver dagger from her belt.

"_Knights_." Arthur spat quietly through his teeth, "Arrest the sorcerer."

Merlin stiffened at this, as did the watching crowd. It was several seconds before three figures shuffled to the front of the crowd. Leon, Elyan and Percivale. They began to reluctantly make their way up the steps towards Merlin, who regarded them coldly. But made no move to escape as they grabbed his arms. He could feel his magic roaring in indignation inside him, but he did not act, could feel the place where Morgana's curse had hit him protesting, but he did not pull away. They were his friends, even if he was no longer theirs. They made to pull him back, into the castle, but Arthur stopped them.

"Sir _Gwaine, _I believe you are a knight." Arthur said icily. Gwaine chuckled darkly.

"Me? Arrest _him_? Not a chance."

"As a knight of Came-"

"I was his friend before I was your knight, Arthur."

Gwaine stared stonily at the king. There was a tense pause. Arthur did not break eye contact with the knight as quietly he spoke:

"Will the members of my knights who remain _loyal_ to the kingdom please arrest _the_ _sorcerer_."

"Well now you're in a fine old position to be lecturing me on loyalty, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question, and it hit home. Arthur swallowed and did not reply to his knight.

"_Now_." He shouted, and upon his cry, Morgana acted. With unnerving accuracy she flung the dagger across the courtyard straight at the king. Light glanced off the blade as it span, lightning fast, through the air, Arthur had no time to move, no time to escape-

The dagger stopped inches from the king's chest. Merlin's eyes turned from molten gold back to clear blue, and he lowered his hand.

"Any time, my Lord." He said impassively. Morgana vanished. The knights pulled Merlin backwards through the castle doors.

Corridor after corridor. Grey upon grey. It was all blending into one. A cold, hard knot had formed in the pit of Merlin's stomach. It was over. There was nothing he could do or say to change the past.

"Ah," whispered a nasty little voice in his head, "But there is so much you could do to change the _future… _" It was tempting, of course it was, the knights weren't holding him… in fact the knights weren't doing much at all. They were walking around him, Leon in front, the others behind, in an awkward guard. They were all refusing to look at each other or Merlin, apparently attempting to pretend that no one else was there. They were all unusually pale, and it was when he truly began to look at their faces that he began to feel again. Slowly and surely, a deep sense of something was creeping into his chest.

Fear.

He'd done it now. The king of Camelot knew. Knew that he was a sorcerer, and had by default, committed high treason. Both were crimes punishable by death. The creeping fear was chocking him now, and he turned to look over his shoulder, to see if he could get away, but Percivale and Elyan were looking far more focused now, and even as he craned twisted round to look back, they took hold of his arms. Tightly.

"Don't, Merlin." Elyan said wearily, and it was all Merlin could do not to retaliate. That was easy for _him_ to say. Then they reached the dungeons. Down and down they went, stair upon stair. Merlin counted twenty steps. He stumbled slightly under his friends' restrictive grasps, but they did not pause to let him get his balance. They marched on as if he were just another prisoner.

He _was_ just another prisoner.

Everything started to pass very quickly, he was pulled down a corridor, manacles secured too tightly round his wrists, pulling his hands behind his back, a cell door was opened-

It all slowed down again as he was pushed hard in the back, causing him to stumble into the back wall. He wheeled himself round, heart pumping furiously, to see Percivale stood framed in the doorway. The knight opened his mouth, as if to apologize but Leon shot him a warning look and he closed it again, looking sheepish. The older knight pushed passed him into the cell and began to do something behind Merlin, but the Warlock was more preoccupied with the other two knights. Although Merlin couldn't hear what they were saying it was evident that they were arguing. Elyan gestured into the cell, and Percivale said something back, their voices growing just loud enough for Merlin to heart the end of Percivales sentence:

"-just go and do _that_! He's a _traitor_ Elyan!" But then Leon stood up, strode over to the cell door and slammed it shut behind him. Merlin heard the audible click of a lock, and the sound of retreating footsteps.

And so it was, that Lord Emrys of the Druids, servant of the king and savior of Camelot so many times over was left quite alone in a cold and empty cell, imprisoned by those he had trusted the most, and forsaken by his best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

_****_**A/N: **Internet! woop! sooo... here we go then. Happy days for u peeps, I've already written the next two chapters after this, so they will be up super soon :)

enjoy :P

_And so it was, that Lord Emrys of the Druids, servant of the king and saviour of Camelot so many times over was left quite alone in a cold and empty cell, imprisoned by those he had trusted the most, and forsaken by his best friend._

Arthur was pacing up and down inside his chambers, kicking walls and throwing goblets. This wasn't how it was meant to be. _Emrys_ was meant to be a nobody. Someone he didn't know, or barely knew… but _was_ Merlin those things? Did Arthur truly know who he was? Merlin Emrys, the man who lived a lie. He needed to know, he needed answers, he had to face him, why did that _bother_ him? He needed to go down to the dungeons and talk to the sorcerer, why was that so hard? The anger welled up inside him again, and he furiously kicked his bed, why did he have to _care_? Why did Emrys have to be _Merlin_? Merlin the fool. Merlin. Emrys. It had all been his servant, all along. He strode over to the door, and threw it open, it banged back against the wall and shook dust from the ceiling. He was not going to be _intimidated_ by the _sorcerer_. He was the _king_, and Merlin was the _traitor_. So simple, and yet there had never been anything more complicated. He was about to go to the dungeons when he heard quick, light footsteps behind him. In his anger and frustration, he drew his sword, the sword he had taken from the clutches of the rock, and span round.

Gwen looked startled and stepped back a few steps. Arthur stood for a second before quickly dropping his sword,

"Gwen!" he exclaimed, and then he drew breath. An all-to-familiar scarlet red was soaking her left arm. He put his sword on the floor and went to her quickly, bringing her close to him, her blood staining his clothes, "Gwen, come on, we need to get to Gaius-" but he stopped when she shook her head,

"Don't worry, I've already been, it's not as bad as it looks," she said wearily, but she still managed to find a small, sad smile, "Gaius isn't very well, he can't remember where he's been for the last month or so, Gwaine's getting him up to speed, but I thought- I thought- well he was asking after Merlin so I thought I'd come and check on you," she ended rather lamely, but then she frowned:

"Where were you going?" Arthur ignored her question,

"But what happened to you?" he asked, eyeing her arm again.

"I just got caught in the crossfire, Arthur, Me- Me- Emrys's spell hit me just before the shield came down," her speech became quicker as she saw the fire in Arthur's eyes, "It was an _accident_, Arthur and-" she stopped suddenly, before roughly pushing Arthur in the chest, "_You were going down there, weren't you_?" she accused wildly, before shoving Arthur back into his chambers and closing the doors, "Arthur, you _mustn't_ go down there, you _can't_!" But Arthur was quick to retaliate,

"You cannot _tell_ me what I can and can't do, Gunivere. I am the _king_, and even if Merlin has forgotten that it doesn't mean that you should."

"Arthur if you go down there now I don't know _what _you might do!" Gwen took a step back and bit her lip. She had crossed a line, and both she and the king knew it. Arthur spoke slowly, quietly and coldly, his voice like ice,

"What I _might do_ Gunivere, is irrelevant. Whatever I do will be completely within the law, and whatever I do will be no less than he deserves, do you understand?"

There were tears in the Queens eyes, and when she replied her voice broke,

"Give him a trial, _please, _it's all I ask, you owe him tha-"

"I owe him _nothing._"

"Then do it for me!" the tears started to fall, "If not for him, for me. Just a trial, _please_…" she was sobbing by the end, but Arthur did not comfort her, and when the king spoke his voice was heavy with barely suppressed emotion,

"Whether I give a trial or not, it ends the same way Gwen. He has left me with no choice… I can give him the trial, but you have to know, it's just time, it's going to end the same way."

Gwen began to bite back her tears; she nodded curtly, and as the king looked at her his anger seemed to ebb away.

"I can wait until tomorrow, Gwen, but I need to talk to him… for his sake more than mine."

The queen did not respond, she simply curtsied low and left.

Gwen was running before the doors closed behind her, along corridors down stairs, she reached the dungeons. She began to search for Merlin. The queen slowed as she approached the last lot of cells, but someone caught her arm gently,

"My Lady," Leon said carefully, "I'm afraid I can't let you any closer, the sorcerer is very dangerous."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Leon." She said, shaking him off, but he caught her arm again,

"My Lady, it's not me that's guarding him, I can't guarantee your safety." The knight said hurriedly, and he sighed at her pleading look.

"I'm under orders that he had no visitors." he said reluctantly, but he quailed under the glare of the queen,

"Orders from who?" Gwen asked icily, but Leon replied gently,

"I think you know." He said quietly, and then he gave the queen a small smile.

"Wait here." He said, hurrying off down the corridor. It felt like hours before he returned, but it was worth the wait.

"They can give you two minutes," he said, "Nothing more." Gwen smiled gratefully before rushing off down the corridor. She slowed as she reached the last cell so as not to startle the man inside, and she watched him for a moment, biting her lip. Merlin was sat against the back of the cell, Gwen wasn't sure whether or not his position was of choice, he didn't have many options due to the chains holding his hands behind him. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his head resting on them; he looked so alone. Gwen half-ran over to his prison, and peered through the bars. Merlin started when he saw her, and his face split into a smile that was just a little to tight to be real,

"Gwen," he said, standing up and starting to walk towards her, "You didn't have to come dow-" he stopped a little less than half-way across the tiny room; the chains attached to the wall behind him had pulled tight. He regarded them impassively for a second, before turning back to the queen.

"How is… everything?" he said, falsely bright, and Gwen attempted to reflect his mood in her reply, but failed miserably

"Oh…err, fine I guess. Giaus is a little… unwell, and Arthur…" she trailed off uncertainly as Merlin's face grew dark.

"Is he coming down?" the Warlock asked tensely, and Gwen heard the fear in his voice.

"No," she said reassuringly, "I asked him to wait. He… he…" she stopped again, but quite suddenly her face flooded with emotion, "How are _you_, Merlin?" she asked sensitively. The sorcerers face fell.

"It's a very strange thing, to know the one person you would willingly give your life for, nearly _have_ given your life for, is going to kill you." He said slowly, and it was all Gwen could do not to reach through the bars to him,

"You're not going to die, Merlin." She whispered, and her tears welled up once again. He smiled and laughed very quietly.

"You shouldn't cry over me, Gwen." He said softly, "I will never be worth your tears."

"Merlin you _can't_ die!" Gwen cried, "You _never _die!"

"You know, Gwen," Merlin continued, "My name… _Emrys_. In the tongue of my People it means 'Immortal'. Some believe that I am bound to live until magic fades… I have never understood why, in so _many_ ways, I feel… as though I have already died." And for the first time in so many years, a tear rolled down the sorcerer's cheek.

"Gwen?" Merlin said quietly, and the queen looked up, drying her eyes, "You remember when you were stood in a cell, accused of sorcery, about to die, but in the end, you lived?" she nodded, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth, "You have to know this: I am not afraid to pass to a world where I can be free at last, the only thing I do worry about is what I leave behind. In this world I have always been bound by fate, trapped by destiny. If I die, you know that am liberated from the bonds of life, and don't you cry for me, Gwen, because I know that when I die, that is when I will truly begin to live." Merlin smiled gently at his friend, and Gunivere Pendragon managed a small smile back. She slipped a hand through the bars, and strained out, the tips of her fingers brushed on his chest.

"I will always remember you, Merlin." She said, without a trace of hesitation.

"And that is all I could ever ask for." Merlin replied simply. He frowned as his eyes rested on her bloodstained arm. Gwen saw him looking, and quickly spoke,

"It's nothing, it's just a scratch-" but Merlin cut her off,

"It was me, wasn't it?" he said quietly, "I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, did you not get a shield, or was it just befor-"

"It was an accident." Gwen said calmly, "And it'll heal with time."

"It won't though, that's the thing." Merlin said worriedly, "That was meant for Morgana, it's a nasty curse, that one, don't often use it…" he trailed off, a mischievous glint forming in his eyes,

"Do you trust me?" he said, raising an eyebrow, and when Gwen nodded excitedly he began to chant-

"_Pon o sangue que foi tomada a partir da volta raíña nas súas veas e curar as súas feridas ..._" Gwen watched in amazement as her arm began to glow with a bright white light, and gasped as Merlin's eyes turned to molten gold, but just at that moment a guard rounded the corner. He looked from sorcerer to queen and back again once or twice, before storming into the cell, grabbing Merlin by the jacket and pushing him up against the back wall. Gwen's protests fell on deaf ears as the guard shook the Warlock,

"You dare to curse our queen?" he said maliciously, but Merlin protested,

"I was _helping_ her, loo- argh!" the guard struck him across the face. His gauntlet caught on the sorcerers lip, and a drop of blood beaded up. Merlin stared stonily at the guard, but he did not retaliate.

"_You do not speak back, sorcerer_," the guard whispered cruelly, "You are not fit to look into the _eyes_ of your betters, let alone _speak _to them." He let go of Merlin's jacket and spat at his feet. Then he turned back to Gwen, and before she could say another word, he ushered her away, slamming the cell door shut behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

__**A/N:** Helloooo! Thanks for the reviews to last chapter! Well here we go... it's the big one.

Review?

* * *

_"You do not speak back, sorcerer," the guard whispered cruelly, "You are not fit to look into the eyes of your betters, let alone speak to them." He let go of Merlin's jacket and spat at his feet. Then he turned back to Gwen, and before she could say another word, he ushered her away, slamming the cell door shut behind him._

Arthur woke early the next morning. As he dressed, a horrible sense of foreboding was growing in his stomach; he didn't want to have to do this. He sighed, and was about to leave his chambers, when something made him go back. Slowly, he picked up the glittering silver and gold sword lying on the table, and slipped it into its sheath. Somehow its familiar weight calmed him - it was as though an old friend he had once known well was walking alongside him. With this thought, he proceeded to make way to the dungeons, but again, something made him change his course. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going, his thoughts were elsewhere, but when he reached his destination it seemed obvious, where else would he have gone? He knocked gently on the queen's door and slowly pushed it open, he was surprised to find her already awake and dressed. She greeted him with a small smile, and wordlessly embraced him. When they broke apart, Arthur spoke quietly and calmly,

"I take it you've already seen him?" Arthur knew his wife to well, and the queen didn't bother denying that she had visited the dungeons.

"Yes," she said, with a hint of confusion playing on her voice. Arthur paused and dropped Gwen's gaze before he continued,

"How… how is…" Words failed him, but the queen knew what he needed to know.

"He… he thinks he's going to die," she said very fast, but then she slowed down and her voice broke a little. "And he… he says he's _ready_." She sniffed and turned away from him, fiddling with her sleeve. The king stood, wordlessly staring out of the window at the rising sun, but then he sighed and looked down to the floor.

"Ok… ok…" he said more to himself than to Gwen, but the queen responded anyway,

"You don't have to do this," she said calmly. "I can talk to him, if-if you like…" she trailed off as Arthur shook his head.

"I owe it to him," the king said simply, and this pulled a small smile from Guinevere.

"I thought you said you didn't owe him anything." She teased gently, and Arthur laughed softly, and didn't respond to the queens' remark. He left the room and headed for the dungeons.

The journey to the cells seemed to take less time than it should have done, and before the king knew it he was descending the steps. The air grew colder as he went downward, and the king drew his thick cloak around him as his breath clouded the air. He finally reached the bottom, and began to make his way along the stone corridor. He waved the guards away from the one occupied cell, and they quickly scuttled off, not wanting to bear witness to what was to come. Arthur took a steadying breath before covering the remaining distance to the cell.

Merlin had been standing waiting for the king for some time. He knew he would come sooner or later, and he wasn't going to be sat when he arrived. He was going to be strong. He was going to take whatever Arthur threw at him, and he was going to do his very best not to retaliate. That was going to be the hard part. The door that had opened inside him in the battle with Morgana hadn't closed; the magic was still coursing through his veins, roaring in his blood, waiting to be unleashed. However, when the king did finally round the corner, face like ice and eyes like fire, his resolve melted away in an instant. The two stood staring at each other through the bars for a minute or two before Arthur unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Merlin swallowed. This was it.

"Emrys." Arthur said impassively, and Merlin was quick to respond.

"_Merlin_." He said, mimicking Arthur's coolness.

"That's not what I heard," Arthur said icily, before echoing the resounding cry of Merlin's army, "Long live _Emrys_, Lord of the _Sorcerers_." Merlin inclined his head slightly in acceptance of this statement. He _wasn't_ going to get angry. All the same, when he replied a hint of a threat could be heard in his voice.

"_That_ is not a name I would choose to have a _Pendragon_ use." He knew he was wrong to rile Arthur, but he was sick of it. Sick of always having to do the right thing, to be strong in the face of temptation, to follow the path laid out for him. He was tired of being Emrys. When Arthur replied his voice was equally threatening.

"_Choice_ is not something those residing in these cells are very familiar with."

"Choice isn't something I have _ever_ been very familiar with." Merlin spat through his teeth. Arthur paused before replying quietly and dangerously.

"What?"

Merlin laughed bitterly, "You think that _you_ have a _destiny_. You believe that it is yours to bear alone, and that no one can help you. You think you feel it crushing you; you have _no idea_." He spat out the last two words angrily, but Arthur was quick to reply, his voice raised a little,

"I haven't got time to listen to riddles_, Emrys_, _what_ do you _mean_?"

Merlin sighed and slouched a little. He replied quietly.

"From the day I was born I could do magic. It's a part of me. A huge part. My mother tried to hide it, she told me I couldn't use it or I would get taken away, she said, but people still found out. Of course they did. My mother, she thought if she sent me to Camelot I would be safer, and I thought so to. I thought that I could be freer here." He smiled resentfully, "How wrong I was. I came here, and I was told I had a Destiny, a Destiny that had been written since the dawn of time itself, a Destiny prepared for _me_ since the first sunrise of the very first day. My Destiny: unite the lands of Albion under your rule." He looked up at Arthur, eyes a window to his soul, "You had to be safe. And sometimes that was hard, so very hard. And don't you _see_, I had _no choice_. I had no one to turn to, nowhere to run, if _anyone_ knew I would have to leave, and _abandon_ you to the mercy of your enemies, if _anyone_ discovered my secret I would be chased from corner to corner of the five kingdoms, _nowhere_ is safe for me or my kind. You think your destiny is yours, and yours to bear alone, I tell you now Arthur, I have been carrying your destiny since the day I _arrived_ here." He was breathing hard by the time he finished, and his voice had grown louder. Arthur swallowed and stood tall.

"That's your reasoning? _Me_? _Destiny_? How many people have died, _Merlin_, how many people have _you killed_?" Arthur had meant the question as rhetorical, but Merlin replied anyway,

"Directly or indirectly?" he said, voice as thin as ice and laced with hate. When Arthur didn't reply, he continued softly and dangerously, "Directly, hundreds maybe, _indirectly_, thousands, perhaps more."

Before Arthur knew what he was doing he was shouting at Merlin, "_And all this time_," he bellowed, "_All this time you pretended to be nothing more than a servant, all these years, lying, betraying_ -"

"Can't you _see_?" Merlin was shouting back, "I have _never_ pretended to be something that I'm not! All I have done is made you believe that I am _less_ than what I truly am! Merlin, can't stand hunting and falls over his own feet, _that's still me_! But I'm him too, _Emrys_, the sorcerer under the cloak, _Dragonlord, Warlock_, _Immortal_, whatever you want to call me, _that's me too_! I thought that when this day finally came, as I always knew it would, one small mercy would be that you finally saw just how much I have given up for you, all that I have done for you, but you can't even see that, can you? You can only see _Emrys_."

It was a while before Arthur replied. When he did, his voice was deadly, and he broached the subject that both of them feared the most.

"Why did you kill my father then?" he said quietly, "If all you were here to do was protect me why did you murder him? If your intent was always good as you say it was, why did he have to die?"

Merlin closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again a deep sadness was swirling in their depths.

"I tried Arthur, I really did," he said simply. "He was dying, I don't know what happened, that was old magic, it should have worked, it _was_ working, I don't know…" Merlin trailed off, frustrated, and Arthur looked down at the floor, his eyes prickling angrily. He was unable to contain himself,

"How can you talk about the people you've killed like that?" he said, voice shaking, "Like they were- were an _accident,_ like they just _died_." Before he knew what he was doing he drew his sword. Merlin's eyes widened. "My _father_, my _people_, nearly _Gwen_-"

"_I healed Gwen_, and don't you think I didn't _care_," he said, half-mad with anger. "And don't you think you haven't caused your fair share of hurt, _Pendragon_-"

"For God's sake Merlin, _what do you mean_?" Arthur shouted, Merlin's reply was quick and equally loud,

"You told me once, Arthur," he started to quote Arthur's words not so very long ago, "You said to me that you're going to find Emrys, you said, and when you do, he's going to be sorry he ever crossed your path. You told me that until I have lost someone, someone I love, at the hands of another I cannot truly comprehend the malice you feel towards him, and that I would hunt them down as well… I would find them... well I tell you now, _Pendragon_," he said, pulling himself up, and for the first time since entering the cell, Arthur saw Emrys, "Your father was _dying_ and I tried to save him, but you still blame me for his passing. You're still planning on _hunting me down_!" he mocked viciously, before loosing control, "Well I will have you know, the woman I loved is lying _dead,_ dead at _your hand_, My _Lord_, believe me when I say I understand the malice, the pain, the hate, don't you _dare_ to tell me otherwise!" And before Merlin knew what was going on, something snapped inside him. His magic reared its great golden head inside him, his eyes turned molten gold, and energy spilled out of him, into Arthur.

* * *

Arthur felt something hit him, and suddenly the world around him went black. For a moment he couldn't see anything, but suddenly images began to flit past. Most of them were unclear, blurry pictures, disjointed sounds, snatches of laughter, but then some of them began to jump out at him more clearly, slowing down enough for him to watch them. He saw Queen Annis, smiling at him; she opened her mouth to speak,

"_There is something about you, Arthur Pendragon, something that gives me hope for us all._"

Her face faded away and was quickly replaced by a blur of colour, and then suddenly Giaus was lying before him on a bed,

"_I'm not the only one seeking to protect you._" The old man croaked, but then he too was lost in a whirlwind of paint. Next, he saw the queen, glaring at him reproachfully, sadness in her eyes,

"_Don't let anyone tell you what to do_." She said wearily, before another scene, Elyan and the knights standing before him, replaced her sorrow,

"_Look around, Arthur. We would fight a thousand armies with our bare hands for you. You're never alone. __We stand together_." Gwen's brother smiled, and was whisked away. To his surprise, Arthur saw himself and Merlin, facing each other, they both looked so young. He watched himself speak,

"_There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it_." His face was lost in blackness, replaced by a ginning Merlin,

"_You don't know how many times I've saved your life_." He laughed, his face swallowed up in the whirling cloud of bright colours. Arthur saw Merlin again, this time looking serious.

"_Because I trust in your destiny_." The servant said simply, before he was replaced again, another version of Merlin was talking now,

"_It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. And your victory today will be remembered. By every age. Until the end of time_." Arthur remembered him saying that… he did not have long to dwell on the scene, this time he saw himself, laughing at a raven haired boy.

"_I could take you apart with one blow!_" he mocked

"_I could take you apart with less than that_."

Even as Arthur was smiling at the fond memory the scene moved on, Merlin was there again:

"_You're Arthur!_" he cried, "_You're noble, you're the Once and Future king!_"

The scene quickly became a blur, next he saw himself and Merlin, in Ealdor,

"_Whatever happens today, please don't think any differently of me._" His servant said quietly.

"_It's alright to be scared, Merlin_," Arthur said encouragingly, but Merlin didn't smile.

"_That's not what I meant_," he said.

Arthur had no time to think on what he had meant, the next scenes came quickly, jumbled together, and Arthur knew he was reaching the end of his magical encounter. He watched as Merlin was questioned on how he knew so much about Destiny,

"_Oh, I read a book_."

The ghost of his father, just before he was taken back beyond the veil,

"_Merlin has_-"

His servant sat, staring sadly into the fire,

"_I have many talents, you've just… failed to notice them, that's all._"

Now the blackness was fading, he could hear people shouting his name, hands were clutching at his head, a voice, screaming, was it his own? Just before the blackness drifted away, he saw one last image. Once again he saw Gaius, lying on the bed.

"_One day you will understand,_" he said, quiet and sincere, "_Just how much they have done for you_."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** *hides*

Erm… hello. It appears to have been… *checks watch* err, about three months since I updated… oops? I'm sorry! Please don't leave! In my defence, Merlin S5 *cries because its over* stole my muse… sorry! And this is really short… and its not beat'd. Yeah… sorry 'bout that…

* * *

_Now the blackness was fading, he could hear people shouting his name, hands were clutching at his head, a voice, screaming, was it his own? Just before the blackness drifted away, he saw one last image. Once again he saw Gaius, lying on the bed._

"_One day you will understand," he said, quiet and sincere, "Just how much they have done for you."_

Arthur could feel hands tugging at his hair, he could hear himself shouting. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw a commotion. Three men were apparently attempting to restrain Merlin, trying to stop the sorcerer from getting to Arthur, but there was no malice in the younger mans actions. The king stood up, rubbing his temple. His head ached. He looked at Merlin, eyes wide, his mouth open, begging an explanation.

"I-I…" he began, but then he started again, "What did I just see?" he said, demanding, but at the same time fearful.

Merlin swallowed anxiously.

"I'm not actually entirely sure." He said quietly, and the regret in his voice was so clear that Arthur was lost for words.

* * *

Arthur just gazed wordlessly at him. Merlin's master blinked and swallowed, he started to speak, but then he just shook his head mutely. As the king half-ran from the cell the sorcerer shouted desperately after him,

"Arthur I'm _sorry_!" he cried frantically, and he thought he heard the king's footsteps stop, but then they started again. Camelot's king was speeding away from him. Merlin closed his eyes. Why did he have to be such a _fool_! Why did he _always_ have to think that he knew best, riling the name of Pendragon when right now Arthur needed a _friend_. Arthur needed _Merlin_; Emrys was just tearing him apart.

* * *

Arthur arrived in his chambers, breathing hard. Before he even had time to gather his thoughts, an unruly mass of curly auburn hair burst into the room. Gwen stood panting, tresses of hair escaping from her pins and tumbling down her face.

"_Ar_thur." She said, sounding relieved, but then lines creased her brow and worry crept back into her dark eyes. "What happened?" she said quietly.

Arthur swallowed, "I… I don't…" he began, but quickly gave up, "Can you… can you give me a minute?" he said tensely. Gwen's brown eyes flooded with concern, but she nodded and left.

Arthur stood in his now empty chamber, and stared around blankly, a thousand questions clouding his mind, each fighting for his attention. The king threw himself down onto a chair. When had it all become so _complicated_…

* * *

_In a wood not so very far away_…

* * *

"Morgana… _Morgana_."

The voice was cold, harsh. Morgana opened her eyes. Slowly. The light was bright. Too bright. It hurt.

An unfamiliar face slid slowly into focus. A woman, beautiful, but with an expression full of contempt and hatred. When she saw that Morgana had woken, she rose from her crouched position, and moved away, still watching her carefully through narrowed eyes. Morgana quickly stood up, too quickly, she stumbled into a nearby tree, and the woman simply watched, making no move to help. She sighed.

"_Who are you_?" Morgana could not stop the tremble in her voice as she confronted her. The woman sighed again.

"I bring you a message from the Triple Goddess." Replied the woman, and suddenly Morgana knew who she was.

"You're the messenger." She said, slowly regaining her composure.

"Well spotted." She replied sarcastically, before continuing, "I should tell you, Morgana, this is not a message I take pleasure in delivering. The Triple Goddess wishes you to know that… that the nine are rising." She paused for breath and Morgana interrupted,

"The nine?"

"The High Priestesses. The Nine. The nine most powerful witches ever to be persuaded to join ranks with the old religion. They… they are rising again. Tonight, as the moon rises over the lake of Avalon, they shall once more join the living, however, you must know this; as the moon rises again tomorrow, they shall once again be lost."

Morgana didn't speak. She merely stared, a thousand questions running through her head like water in a stream, but the messenger wasn't finished. She struggled with herself, not wanting to finish the message that she was bound to relay.

"Morgana." She said quietly, "The Goddess wishes you to know that if you attack the city tomorrow, if the nine attack as one… the city _will_ fall."

And with that, she turned and walked away. As she walked, the messenger muttered to herself.

"The Viper's Third Strike…" she whispered, "Oh Emrys, how I pity you."

**A/N: **Not my best I know, but I just wanted to put something up… review?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Heloha

I hit 200 reviews! I love you all, thank you soooo much to every reviewer! From now on I'm going to try and reply to all my reviews. THANK YOU!

So, I just wanted to clarify that the conversation last chapter between the messenger and Morgana took place late at night/early hours of the morning, so there is one full day left until the moon rises sorry for the confusion.

PS I had to re-upload this chapter as it needed a few minor changes- Arthur is no longer crying, I meant to edit that out but forgot, thanks to ruby890 for pointing it out :)

* * *

"_Morgana." She said quietly, "The Goddess wishes you to know that if you attack the city tomorrow, if the nine attack as one… the city will fall."_

_And with that, she turned and walked away. As she walked, the messenger muttered to herself._

"_The Viper's Third Strike…" she whispered, "Oh Emrys, how I pity you."_

The morning dawned bright and cold over the cool, crystalline depths of the Cauldron of Arianrhod. Morgana looked out across the wide expanse of glassy water, her chest tighter than she would have liked to admit. She knew that this was her time, her one chance, but her mind was clouded, filled with the whirling memories of a face she once knew.

Morgause.

Because, after all, she was _still human_. She felt like anyone else, the coldness of solitude, the sting of words, the joy of redemption…

The pain of loss.

Her sister was coming to her, and even if it was just until the rise of the moon, she was blissful. She wanted Morgause to be proud of her, she wanted her to come out of the lake and whisper in her ear again, she _needed_ her wisdom, she longed for her love.

And so it was that the last high priestess settled down beside the lake to wait for the rising moon.

* * *

The suns rays held no warmth for Merlin as they streamed through the grill in the wall. He sat curled up against the wall, watching the dancing patterns of the light, watching, but not truly seeing.

The guards outside muttered darkly, sneaking glances in at him. Merlin heard snatches of phrases,

"He hasn't slept… hasn't moved… planning something?"

He smiled to himself at that. Of course, the dangerous criminal, always plotting, always planning… The guards started as he uncurled himself and stretched out his legs. It briefly occurred to him that he hadn't eaten, but then he realised that, honestly, he didn't care any more. That sort of thing had stopped mattering.

As he did his best to stretch his chained arms, a glitter caught his eye. There was something in the corner reflecting light, causing the shimmering patterns he had been watching since dawn. His eyes burned gold as he ignored the half-hearted shouts of the guards, and the object flew towards him.

"How did that get here?" he murmured to himself as it landed softly on his lap.

* * *

Arthur was already awake and dressed when Gwen woke. At first she didn't say anything, she just gazed at her husband in silence. He was stood leaning against the wall, staring blackly down into the courtyard below, his eyes clouded with fear and sadness, watching something that Gwen couldn't see. Somehow he must have known that she was awake, for when he spoke it was to her.

"When I went to see him yesterday… he did something. I don't know what it was." He still hadn't looked up at her. She sat, waiting for him to continue.

"It was like… I saw things Gwen, things that I'd never seen before, except I _had _seen them before, all these scenes, people saying things, _him_ saying things, and I'd seen them all but I'd never seen them like I saw them then." Gwen's brow creased a little, but she still didn't speak. If truth be told, she didn't know what to say. She was afraid that if she spoke, she would speak her heart and not her mind, and her heart was screaming at the King, screaming that he just needed to go and let Merlin live in peace, but when the King finally looked up at her, her heart melted.

She'd heard that the eyes were the window to the soul, but never, she thought, had it been more true. The swirling seas of blue-grey were filled to the brim with tearing sorrow, pain, gut-wrenching betrayal, echoes of past hurts… and guilt. So much guilt. She couldn't help herself. She ran to him, and he fell on her, like a mother might nurture a child. They stayed this way for some seconds before she asked him the question.

"_What did you see, Arthur_?"

It was a moment or two before the king finally replied, but when he did there was strength and authority in his voice.

"I saw what he has done for me, for you, for us, for Camelot… but more than that," he let go of her arms and turned away from her once more. His voice suddenly lost its surety again. He had some difficulty beginning his next sentence.

"So much more than that." He said finally, "I _felt_ it Gwen, I felt what he felt. Every time I've said to him… said that I hated his kind… I never knew what he was thinking. I felt it all, every victory, every loss… and the _losses_ Gwen, they were the worst, twice I felt it, felt it as if… as if…" Gwen started as he banged his fist onto a nearby table. He couldn't say what it had felt like, not to _Gwen_… because really, the only thing he could relate it to was it felt like _she_ had died.

Died well before her time, right in his arms… burning, ripping, tearing, _screaming_ grief…

"I have to go to him." Arthur said suddenly, and Gwen's eyes filled with concern,

"Are you sure that's the right thing-"

"No, I'm not."

And before she knew what was happening the door had banged and the king was gone.

She waited a moment or two until his footsteps faded, before going to look out of the window and see what Arthur had been watching so intently.

She gasped.

"_No_." she whispered quietly to herself, "_he hasn't…_"

* * *

Arthur got lost on his way to the dungeons, and it took a few minutes of staring blankly at the white walls before he set off again in the right direction. Part of him was surprised at himself, getting lost in his own home, but another, bigger part of him wasn't that surprised at all.

When he finally reached the cavernous black stairwell he paused for a second, breathing slow.

He swallowed, and began to descend the stairs.

It was took longer than he had previously remembered to reach the cells, and on the way he pondered his feelings. He wasn't as angry at Merlin as he had been. He _had_ been, definitely, maybe more angry than he should have been, he still was, but now he just felt more… sad. Betrayed. And a part of him, buried so deep that Arthur wasn't even really aware that it existed, was more than a little curious.

As the corridor containing the cells loomed slowly into view he cast his mind back to the last time he had been here, how angry _Merlin _had been with _him_. Snatches of phrases drifted back to him;

"_Choice isn't something I have _ever_ been very familiar with."_

"_You think that you have a destiny." _

"_I had no choice. I had no one to turn to, nowhere to run… if anyone discovered my secret I would be chased from corner to corner of the five kingdoms, nowhere is safe for me or my kind._"

_His kind._ The phrase Merlin use so often. Like they were a different race a different species… his father had told him that they _were_, that they weren't human, that they were animals. And, he supposed, that was how they were treated. Rounded up and slaughtered. Hunted. No one to turn to, nowhere to run, chased from corner to corner of the five kingdoms.

Then suddenly he remembered something else, a phrase that he'd been trying not to think about too much.

"_The woman I love is lying dead at your hand…_" What did that _mean_?

He was brought back to earth by a guard that he didn't recognise stepping out in front of him. He was about to nod and brush past, but the guard cleared his throat to speak:

"Milord, sire, we have a slight… situation with the sorcerer." Arthur to replied more harshly than he had meant to,

"What is it?" the guard looked rather startled, and replied timidly.

"W-well sire," he stammered slightly under Arthur's glare, "He is performing, he is, well, he's-"

"Get on with it." Said Arthur impatiently, and the guard continued hastily,

"He is, erm, performing… well, magic, sire, we've tried to stop him, sire, but he err…" he looked abashed, "Well, he seems to have… _locked us out_."

"Locked you out."

"Yes, Milord."

"You mean he's locked himself _in_?"

"It appears so, Milord." The guard blinked as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Can you get you're men out please, I want to talk to him."

"Sire, are you sure that's-"

"Just move them out!"

"Yes, yes, milord, yes." The guard stumbled off, and reappeared moments later with far more soldiers than should really have been down there. Once more Arthur made to move on, but a man shouted out at him,

"He won't talk to you, sire!" he couldn't make out where the voice had come from, but replied all the same, more to himself than to anyone else,

"Oh, he'll talk to me alright." He muttered grimly, and strode off.

* * *

**A/N:** Im sorry about the distinct lack of action in this chapter, I'd written the next few scenes, but it was getting insanely long so I thought I'd stop here :) review?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** hello. Its been a forever again hasn't it. Sorry! Please don't hate me/stop reading/come to my house and kill me I'm having a problem where in my head I know what happens from here until the end now, so I've kind of lost interest in writing… sorry :/ I'll put the important bits from previous chapters on here in case you want them beacause you've forgotten what the heck is going on

Anyway… here goes

_The Triple Goddess wishes you to know that… that the nine are rising." She paused for breath and Morgana interrupted,_

"_The nine?"_

"_The High Priestesses. The Nine. The nine most powerful witches ever to be persuaded to join ranks with the old religion. They… they are rising again. Tonight, as the moon rises over the lake of Avalon, they shall once more join the living, however, you must know this; as the moon rises again tomorrow, they shall once again be lost."_

Morgana." She said quietly, "The Goddess wishes you to know that if you attack the city tomorrow, if the nine attack as one… the city will fall."

_And with that, she turned and walked away. As she walked, the messenger muttered to herself._

"_The Viper's Third Strike…" she whispered, "Oh Emrys, how I pity you."_

**(*)** Merlin made Arthur see some visions of stuff that he had done

_[Gwen] waited a moment or two until his footsteps faded, before going to look out of the window and see what Arthur had been watching so intently._

_She gasped._

"No." she whispered quietly to herself, "he hasn't…"

"Whether I give a trial or not, it ends the same way Gwen. He has left me with no choice… I can give him the trial, but you have to know, it's just time, it's going to end the same way."

"Can you get you're men out please, I want to talk to him."

"_Sire, are you sure that's-"_

"_Just move them out!" _

"_Yes, yes, milord, yes." The guard stumbled off, and reappeared moments later with far more soldiers than should really have been down there. Once more Arthur made to move on, but a man shouted out at him,_

"_He won't talk to you, sire!" he couldn't make out where the voice had come from, but replied all the same, more to himself than to anyone else,_

"_Oh, he'll talk to me alright." He muttered grimly, and strode off._

"You've locked yourself _in_?

Arthur had to stop himself from smiling as Merlin started up,

"Arthur!" he cried incredulously. Something silvery fell from the ceiling, and a strange pulsating light that rang bells in the back of Arthur's mind suddenly vanished. Arthur had never before realised how _dark_ the cells were, it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the musty half-light. When they did he saw Merlin. He was stood staring blankly at Arthur, mouth slightly open. When his eyes met with the kings, he leaped back into action, first trying to walk over to the cell door, only to find himself cursing his chains, and unlocking it by magic, before spotting Arthur and suddenly realising what he had done. There was a very heavy pause, and the cell door creaked open giving Arthur a wildly inappropriate desire to laugh, until he saw his servants face.

Genuine fear filled Merlin's eyes, he only saw it briefly before it was swathed in steely resolve, but he saw it all the same.

It made him sad.

He knew it shouldn't have done, or maybe it should, he didn't know any more, but he gently and calmly pulled himself back to the present as he sensed that Merlin was about to speak.

"You cam back." His servant whispered hoarsely.

"Yes." Arthur said. Simple and Calm.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"_Curiosity_."

"You could say that."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat, I'm a king."

"Kitten then."

"What was that, _Mer_lin?"

For a second, Arthur thought he saw a familiar twinkle in his servants eye, but it was quickly extinguished, like water on the fire. Another pause.

"What did I see?"**(*)** Arthur asked, almost exasperated at admitting his purpose, "Just…_what_. What was it?"

It was Merlin turn to swallow, not nervously, more… apprehensively.

"It was… it was me. _Emrys_. All the times you… saw me, or, or _heard_ me, or heard _of_ me… all the times you saw who I was, but, but, I dunno, didn't, didn't… _know_, I s'pose, what you were, looking at, what you were seeing. Who." He finished lamely.

Arthur spoke quickly, "But I didn't _kno-_"

"No." Merlin shook his head slowly, a sad smile creeping onto his lips, "No you were never supposed to know."

A silence followed, heavy with swirling thoughts.

Arthur stirred himself, "Something else, you mentioned a-a… a _woman_?"

There was a seconds pause, barely noticed by Arthur, but Merlin… in that second, carefully weighed up his options, weighed them up, and made a choice. You could say that it's a persons choices that define them, define who, or what, they _are_. In this instance, this split second decision between kindness and cruelty, secrets and lies, this _choice_…

Merlin looked Arthur in the eye, and spoke without even the smallest trace of hesitation.

"I made her up. I was trying to make you feel… bad. Guilty. She's not real, not," he laughed, "Not _dead at your hand_." He smiled. A hollow smile, stretched tight across reluctant lips. "I'm… sorry." His voice carried genuine remorse.

Arthur laughed, "Well," he breathed a sigh of relief, "that's alright then."

Merlin echoed his laughter, "Yes," he replied, "it's… fine. All right… all over now." Arthur frowned slightly at Merlin's seemingly odd choice of wording, but quickly brushed it aside, his mind turning to darker and more pressing matters.

"Merlin, I came here really to, to… Are you aware of what is the law concerning, concerning th-" a sigh "the amount of time a sorcerer can, can be… _detained_."

Merlin's smile grew sour. "Yes." He said bleakly "Yes I am aware of the law concerning that amount of time a sorcerer is allowed to _be detained_. I am also aware of the fact that the king has the authority to override the law-"

"You know I can't do that. The law stands I can't change tha-"

"Yes. You ca-."

"Not in this case! You haven't exactly made it easy for me, Merlin, publicly revealing yourself to be a traitor! Most people in the town consider you a treasonous-"

"Treasonous!" said Merlin

"Yes! _Mer_lin. Treason and sorcery go hand in hand in Camelot.

There was another pause, and both men calmed slightly in the lull. It was Merlin who spoke first.

"What did you tell Gwen?" his voice shook, but he continued, "Did you tell her you would give me a trial? Even though you know you cant?"

Merlin bowed his head and smiled ever so slightly at Arthur's nod.

"Good." He whispered.

It wasn't until he heard the kings running footsteps fade away that he turned and looked up through the grill at the gallows that were already being built in the courtyard, tears running silently down his cheeks.


End file.
